Cotidiano Arc
by Daphne P
Summary: Um arc envolvendo alguns personagens da série Entre Extremos. Melhor explicação dentro da fic. Contém hetero e slash.
1. Tem sido um longo caminho

**Cotidiano Arc**

**Disclaimer:** A série Harry Potter e seus personagens são propriedades da Warner e J.K. Rowling. Apenas os personagens originais são de minha autoria. E nada aqui tem fim lucrativo, foi feito apenas para o entretenimento.

**NA: **O que é um Arc? Pois bem, Arc é um conjunto de fics dentro de uma única fic. Cada capítulo é uma história independente, uma one-shot, que não se interliga. Por isso ler-se qualquer capítulo separado. Eu tive a idéia de fazer esse Arc da série Entre Extremos quando estava lendo a fic _Lessons_ _in Love da Blanche Malfoy_. Os personagens dela: _James & Lucius_ foram inspirados nos meus personagens: _Day & Alexei_. E cada vez que eu leio a fic dela fico com saudades dos meus garotos. Por isso, resolvi fazer esse Arc. Porém, as fics contêm várias histórias, de vários personagens diferentes. E, inicialmente, planejo escrever cinco histórias para o Arc, cada uma inspirada em uma música. Espero, realmente, que gostem da idéia. Beijos, Daphne.

**Fic** **1:** **Tem sido um longo caminho** _(Song: Long time coming – Oliver James)_

**Shipper: **Day Potter & Alexei Yatcheslav

**Resumo: **Ágata Yatcheslav finalmente descobre o que seu irmão vê em Day Potter.

* * *

**Tem Sido Um Longo Caminho**

_Everybody wants to be loved  
Every once in a while  
We all need someone to hold onto  
Just like a helpless child, yeah  
Can you whisper in my ear  
Let me know it's alright_

_It's been a long time coming  
Down this road  
And now I know  
What I've been waitin' for  
And like a lonely highway  
I'm tryin' to get home  
Ooo, love's been a long time comin'_

A casa estava em polvorosa. Por duas ou três vezes ele viu alguns empregados correrem de um lado para o outro, tentando dar os últimos retoques nas mesas e nos arranjos sobre elas. Perto do cercado branco dos jardins onde uma roseira de rosas vermelhas emaranhava-se na madeira trançada havia uma grande mesa coberta com uma toalha de renda e sobre ela havia duas coisas: um grosso e velho livro aberto e um orbe de cristal. Acima da mesa havia um arco coberto de lírios e em frente a ela estendia-se um longo tapete vermelho que formava um corredor por entre as cadeiras onde os convidados iriam sentar-se para presenciar a cerimônia.

Sua expressão se fechou e seu nariz deu uma torcida como se estivesse sentindo o cheiro de algo bem fedorento em vez do aroma agradável das flores do jardim. Tinha certeza que Ágata tinha feito isto de propósito, mancomunada com a mãe deles para poder marcar a data do casamento em um dia que ele com certeza usaria para estar em outro lugar. Havia sido tão complicado conseguir esta folga no meio do ano letivo e quanto ele sucedeu em convencer Dumbledore a deixar um substituto por ao menos um dia de aula, era arrastado para este inferno que se chamava "casamento" bem no dia do aniversário de vinte e três anos de Day.

- Alexei! – a voz estridente de sua irmã fez o professor enrijecer os ombros e amarrar ainda mais a cara, virando-se sobre os calcanhares para encarar furioso a mulher que descia as escadarias da mansão Yatcheslav em sua direção. – O que você ainda está fazendo vestido deste jeito? – ela fez uma expressão desgostosa ao ver o irmão caçula naquelas detestáveis roupas trouxas. Calça jeans, tênis e camiseta poderiam cair muito bem na figura atlética do rapaz, mas não em uma festa daquele porte.

- Ágata, você não precisa de mim aqui, então porque simplesmente eu não te dou os parabéns e me mando daqui? – tentou persuadir a mulher sabendo que seria uma tentativa inútil. Seus pais e irmãos praticamente o arrastaram de Hogwarts para aquela casa por causa do casamento. Todos dizendo de maneira explícita ou implícita que Alexei ainda tinha compromisso com a família por ser um Yatcheslav e que ele os _devia_ depois de toda a confusão que arrumou. Confusão leia-se como o fato de ele ser gay e namorar um Potter.

- De jeito nenhum! – o ouvido do rapaz zumbiu diante do grito estridente que a mulher deu e ele sentiu ânsias de testar algumas de suas poções experimentais nela. Já teve que sofrer o martírio de, na noite anterior, deixar-se ser arrastado por Akim para um bar celebrar a despedida de solteiro do noivo, um rico e bem sucedido empresário bruxo italiano que Ágata conheceu em uma das várias festas que a Bruxa Semanal dava na editora da revista. Parece que o homem era um dos anunciantes da publicação. E, é claro, era um nome perfeito para se associar e assim elevar a família Yatcheslav as boas graças da comunidade mágica.

Às vezes Alexei tinha vontade de gritar para todo mundo: "Eu estou namorando um Potter, quão bem influente isso pode ser?" Por Deus, era o filho do salvador do mundo mágico! Porém, a única coisa que os outros viam eram dois garotos em uma relação que não era considerada muito _natural_. Ou ao menos era isso o que seus pais viam e Ágata via. Akim, por outro lado, era neutro nessa história e as vezes, quando Alexei era mais novo, tentava defender o irmão. Mas depois que o ex-sonserino se tornou maior de idade e independente o homem achou que era hora do professor lutar suas próprias batalhas, o que Alexei agradeceu imensamente. Não gostava de ser paparicado por ninguém, salve, é claro, por Day.

Ágata também não era muito de torcer o nariz para o namorado do irmão caçula e na verdade ela pensaria diferente se não sofresse tanto a influência das opiniões de seus pais, principalmente da mãe deles. Era a única menina da família e, por isso, tinha que ter sempre alguém do seu lado de uma maneira irritantemente dependente. Era inteligente, mas, algumas vezes, um pouco lenta para captar as coisas. Não gostava de Day, tratava-o de modo friamente polido, mas claramente não o aprovava. Também não soltava comentário com ofensas subentendidas para ele, como o pai deles fazia, mas preferia se manter indiferente. Akim dizia que o problema da irmã deles era ciúme. Alexei era o caçula, sempre seria o caçula, com o qual ela sempre se sentiu mais próxima e por isso não gostava da idéia de dividir a atenção dele com outra pessoa, ainda mais com outro homem.

Kolya já era um caso a parte. Cada vez que ele olhava para Day ele via Harry Potter, o homem responsável por seu pai ter apodrecido na prisão. Alexei não entendia como o seu pai conseguia sentir desprezo por um Potter pelo fato de Ian ter caído sozinho no fundo do poço depois que Voldemort foi morto e, ao mesmo tempo, sentir desprezo por Ian por ter afundado o nome da família na lama por causa das suas associações. O que ele esperava? Que se Voldemort estivesse vivo isso faria as pessoas lhe lançarem olhares menos tortos quando passavam por eles na rua? Aquele sujeito estava fadado a fracassar, por Merlin, havia sido derrotado por um bebê de um ano. O que o levaria a pensar que conseguiria vencer um bruxo graduado? Akim, novamente com as suas palavras sábias (o que o assustava às vezes), dizia que o problema de Kolya era o orgulho. O patriarca dos Yatcheslav não gostava da idéia de que o seu filho caçula não era mais dependente dele como os outros eram. Akim havia se casado, mas morava em uma das propriedades da família com a esposa e a filha de um ano. Ágata estava prestes a se casar e viveria em uma propriedade do marido que ficava perto da mansão Yatcheslav. Mas e quanto a Alexei?

Alexei passava metade do ano em Hogwarts e quando tinha férias ou ia se refugiar na casa da família Potter, ou no apartamento que o casal possuía em Hogsmeade, ou sumia com o namorado pelo mundo, aproveitando o pouco tempo livre que eles tinham antes de Day embarcar novamente em algum porta-aviões e ele ter que voltar para o castelo e encarar aquelas pestes chamadas alunos. Vivia do seu salário em conjunto com o salário do piloto, nunca tinha procurado os pais para pedir qualquer ajuda e de uma maneira inconsciente tentava ao máximo evitar a sua família, aparecendo vez o outra na mansão em ocasiões extremamente especiais ou mandando cartões festivos e presentes de aniversário via coruja. Afastava-se dia-a-dia do que um dia foi a sua vida e parecia que seus familiares não estavam gostando disso e culpavam o garoto Potter por causa desse rompimento nos laços, fazendo-os buscar qualquer desculpa para arrastar o professor de volta para "casa". E a desculpa da vez era o casamento de Ágata.

- Eu não sou nem o padrinho! – ainda tentou inutilmente argumentar. – As pessoas não vão sentir a minha falta!

- Não! – Ágata bateu o pé como uma criança mimada. – Você é uma peça importante nessa festa, tem que estar presente no meu casamento. Vai sair em todas as mídias, Alexei, o que os outros irão dizer quando souberem que o meu irmão recusou-se a vir ao meu casamento? Você não protestou tanto quando foi a vez do Akim. – emburrou consideravelmente, cruzando os braços sobre os peitos. Seu rosto arredondado pareceu inflar diante da petulância e seus cabelos dourados estavam quase se soltando do elaborado penteado de tanto que ela balançava a cabeça. Alexei ficou surpreso como uma ex-lufa-lufa conseguia agir de maneira tão mimada. Contudo, Ágata ainda conservava a ingenuidade que a colocou nesta casa e com certeza suas colocações não seriam nada perto da astúcia sonserina de Lex.

- Para quê? Para pousarmos para as fotos como uma grande família feliz e eu ter que ler novamente na coluna social "Quando Alexei Yatcheslav irá deixar o jovem Day Potter procurar uma esposa aceitável para ele e encontrar a sua também"? E depois ter que ler as baboseiras que a mamãe fala sobre ainda ter a esperança de que essa _fase_ da minha vida encerre logo? Você não pode ser tão inocente assim Ágata! – fez um gesto largo com a mão, seu rosto ficando avermelhado diante da ignorância da irmã. – Por que você acha que a nossa mãe escolheu logo esse dia para o casamento? Porque com certeza ela sabe que hoje é o aniversário do Day e assim arrumaria um belo motivo para gerar uma confusão entre nós. Como eu vou explicar para o meu namorado que não pude comparecer ao aniversário dele porque tive que ser arrastado para o casamento da minha irmã a força! – sabia que estava sendo cruel com as palavras, mas acontece que ele estava irritado. Não gostava de ficar naquela casa mais tempo que o necessário e por anos desejou ir embora dela. Agora que tinha conseguido, era obrigado sempre a voltar por um motivo ou por outro.

- Por que tudo para você é aquele garoto Potter? – rebateu a mulher igualmente irritada. Tudo na vida de Alexei agora era o Potter. Era Day isso, Day aquilo. Não entendia se aquilo era amor ou obsessão. – Por que você simplesmente não pode tirar um dia da sua tão _atarefada_ vida para passar com a sua família? Nós te criamos Alexei, nós estamos ao seu lado desde que você nasceu e esse menino Day, o que ele fez por você até hoje além de te arrumar problemas? Se não gosta dos comentários que os jornais lançam contra vocês, não deveriam ter começado isso tudo! Então agüenta! E vai vestir a maldita da roupa de gala. – ordenou em um tom de ponto final e rodou sobre os saltos, voltando agitada para dentro da mansão. Alexei soltou um urro de raiva e retirou a varinha de seu bolso, explodindo o arranjo de flores da mesa mais próxima. Alguns empregados olharam para ele com expressões iradas por destruir o seu trabalho, mas o rapaz apenas retribuiu com um olhar gélido e entrou na mansão como um furacão.

Bateu a porta de seu antigo quarto, lançando um olhar de desprezo para as roupas de gala estendidas impecavelmente sobre a cama. Tinha vontade de tacar fogo nelas, mas rebelar-se dessa maneira não iria livrá-lo da situação em que estava no momento. Dois meses, tinha passado dois meses sem ver Day e agora que o jovem aportava pela primeira vez depois de todo esse tempo, logo em um dia especial como o seu aniversário, teria que ficar longe dele. Havia mandado cartas para a Sra. Potter explicando o motivo de sua ausência na festa que a família do piloto estava preparando para os gêmeos, pois sabia que Dallas conseguiria acalmar qualquer anseio do filho. Mas, enquanto isso, ele ficaria ali, preso naquele casamento se sentido totalmente um peixe fora d'água e odiando cada momento.

Em sua suíte, Ágata tremeu ao ouvir o estrondo que a porta do quarto de Alexei fez e soltou um longo suspiro, vendo pelo reflexo do espelho da penteadeira a cabeleireira ajeitando novamente as suas madeixas claras. Ainda não conseguia compreender o que Day Potter tinha. Por que ele era tão especial, o que o fazia prender a atenção do irmão caçula e o fazer esquecer todas as suas responsabilidades como um Yatcheslav? Era a função deles preservar o legado da família, trazê-la novamente para dentro dos bons círculos da sociedade. O processo já tinha começado com Kolya quando ele se casou com a mãe deles, Darya, e depois foi Akim e agora era ela. Nada mais natural Alexei ser o próximo da lista. Mas Lex nunca fez nada de acordo com as regras mesmo. Entrara para a Sonserina quando todos de sua família fizeram de tudo para se manter longe daquela casa que foi a desgraça de seu avô e se apaixonou por um Potter, que foi um dos responsáveis por revelar ao mundo o fato de Ian ser um Comensal da Morte.

Voltou seus olhos âmbares para a grande janela de seu quarto onde o sol da tarde iluminava com intensidade os preparativos nos jardins. Sempre tinha tratado o garoto Potter com uma polidez distante, pois não via nada de diferente no rapaz. Ele era pequeno demais para um homem, tinha os cabelos negros e meio desarrumados, os olhos eram estranhamente violetas e sempre parecia um pouco incomodado por estar na presença da família Yatcheslav e sempre procurando Alexei com os olhos pelo salão, como se quisesse agarrar o homem e sumir com ele dali. Nunca parou para conversar com ele mais do que duas frases e sempre o considerou um pouco aculturado, pois nunca tinha um assunto interessante. Ou ao menos fingia não ter apenas para não permanecer muito na companhia dela.

A cabeleireira terminou o seu trabalho e Ágata ergueu-se da cadeira acolchoada, caminhando para trás de um biombo e permitindo que as empregadas a ajudassem a colocar o seu belíssimo vestido de noiva. Já pronta à mulher sentou-se na beirada da cama, dispensando com um gesto de mão todas as pessoas que estavam em seu quarto e pôs-se a esperar. Sabia que estava adiantada para uma noiva, mas gostava de ter tudo organizado antes da hora para assim estar preparada para qualquer imprevisto. Levantou-se da cama e caminhou até a bancada que estava em seu quarto e olhou mais uma vez os funcionários do bufett dar os últimos retoques na decoração. As portas da mansão abriram-se sob a sua janela e delas saiu Alexei, belamente vestido em seu traje de gala. Sorriu um pouco ao ver o irmão e seus olhos o acompanharam até uma das mesas onde ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, apoiando a cabeça sobre uma das mãos em uma pose miserável. Franziu as finas sobrancelhas por causa disso. Lex não parecia realmente feliz. E isso tudo era por casa daquele menino? Deu um relance para o relógio caro na parede de seu quarto e mordeu o lábio inferior, decidindo o que fazer. Com um suspiro resignado desaparatou.

* * *

Deixou a sua bolsa de viagem cair com um baque no chão e os seus olhos violetas rodaram pelo ambiente a sua volta, inspirando profundamente o cheiro de limpeza que estava naquele lugar. Sorriu abertamente, deixando o seu corpo cair no macio sofá de couro e esticando-se sobre ele como um gato preguiçoso. Suspirou, agarrando uma das almofadas e a abraçando contra o peito apertado, soltando outro suspiro ao sentir o cheiro de Alexei nela. O professor tinha a irritante mania de usar a mesa de café da sala para corrigir deveres dos alunos nos finais de semana e Day cansou de ter que sair no meio da madrugada da cama e vir recolher o ex-sonserino que estava adormecido no sofá.

- Você parece feliz de estar em casa. – o piloto arregalou os olhos e num pulo saiu do sofá, largando a almofada sobre ele e olhando aterrorizado para a pessoa que entrava na sala, saída recentemente da cozinha.

- MÃE! – seu coração veio à boca de susto. Desde quando a sua mãe tinha a chave da sua casa? A idéia era completamente assustadora e bizarra. Sentiu um arrepio descer a espinha só de pensar nisso e Dallas riu diante da reação do filho. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou chocado e a mulher gargalhou mais ainda.

- Bancando a coruja-correio. – outra voz preencheu a sala e o jovem arregalou os olhos. Faye acabava de sair da cozinha e sentava-se displicente no sofá. Por um momento ele sentiu ânsias de segurar no braço da irmã e arrancá-la dali num puxão. Aquele sofá não era lá muito imaculado e a menina só tinha nove anos, se soubesse o que já tinha acontecido em cima daquele couro não teria sentado nele. Sentia como se estivesse denegrindo Faye de uma maneira indireta. – O que foi? – perguntou quando viu o olhar nervoso de Day sobre si e esse deu um sorriso sem graça, balançando as mãos em uma negativa.

- Nada. Coruja-correio? – tentou mudar de assunto, voltando a sua atenção para Dallas que fez uma careta condoída.

- Alexei me contatou esta manhã e disse que, infelizmente, não poderia comparecer no jantar que estávamos planejando em dar pelo seu aniversário e o de Hannah. Parece que a irmã vai casar e a mãe dele o arrastou para casa. – Day segurou-se para não fazer uma careta de desagrado à menção da sogra. Sempre havia aquela tradição de que elas eram o demônio encarnado e ele nunca conseguia entender os seus amigos quando eles reclamavam das mães de suas namoradas ou namorados. Isso até que ele conheceu a mãe do seu. Darya Yatcheslav simplesmente fazia parte do fã-clube "Nós odiamos o Potter!", o que ao lado do fã-clube "Nós amamos o Potter", tinha um número considerável de integrantes para fazer comparações.

- Hum. – foi tudo o que ele respondeu a essa notícia e recolheu a sua bolsa, caminhando a passos rápidos em direção ao seu quarto, abrindo a porta desse largamente e jogando a mochila com força sobre a cama de casal. Dallas e Faye estavam rapidamente no seu encalço e entrando atrás dele no aposento.

- Foi inesperado, Day! – a mulher tentou justificar para o filho e Day deu um relance sobre o ombro, tentando entender porque a sua mãe estava tentando arrumar desculpas para Alexei. Não era a missão dela fazer isso. Parecia até que ela tinha medo que qualquer conflito entre o casal fosse gerar o mesmo desastre que gerou há nove anos atrás quando Day quase colocou o estádio de Hogwarts abaixo.

- Eu sei que foi inesperado. – tranqüilizou o rapaz, abrindo os primeiro botões do seu uniforme de piloto naval. – E sei que Lex deve ter protestado muito antes de ir para a mansão Yatcheslav, mas não deixa de ser frustrante o fato de que tínhamos planos para este dia e que eu estava ansioso em revê-lo depois de dois meses. Eu sei que a Sra. Yatcheslav vai tentar mantê-lo mais tempo lá depois do casamento e tentar convencê-lo a voltar a sua _antiga vida_. – escarneceu, já imaginando os discursos que Darya estaria dando ao filho sobre arrumar uma boa esposa e continuar com o nome Yatcheslav.

- Quem se importa? – Faye resmungou, entrando no quarto e jogando-se sobre o colchão macio da cama. Day enrijeceu novamente ao ver a irmã ali sobre o lugar mais sagrado da casa. Dava-lhe nos nervos ver outra pessoa sobre o local que, de modo piegas, era o "ninho de amor" do casal. Sem contar que se o sofá viu coisas indecorosas, a cama já era pervertida por gerações. – Ele com certeza, no momento, deve estar arrumando um modo de se livrar daquele ninho de cobras. – finalizou e soltou uma risadinha zombeteira diante do trocadilho. Uma cobra tentando fugir do ninho de cobras. Day balançou a cabeça exasperado, não precisava ser um gênio para saber em qual casa essa menina acabaria quando entrasse em Hogwarts. Ela não tinha o gênio quente que Hannah possuía, mas continha a malícia característica da irmã mais velha. Más influências da cantora e de Alexei, que adorava Faye e a carregava sob a sua asa como uma aprendiz. Os dois juntos eram terríveis e Day temia ainda mais o dia em que eles começassem a conviver diariamente em Hogwarts. A escola tremeria nas bases com aqueles dois, com certeza.

- Eu me importo. – Day respondeu num sussurro quase inaudível, deixando o blazer do seu uniforme deslizar pelos seus ombros e começou a afrouxar a gravata azul marinho. Dallas lançou um olhar piedoso para o filho e depois mirou a sua caçula, que rolou os olhos e soltou um bufo ao interpretar o pedido silencioso da mãe de sair do quarto. Indignada ela foi para a sala para deixar os dois adultos conversarem melhor.

- Querido, eu sei que isso o chateia, mas por mais que Alexei queira ele não pode simplesmente cortar todos os laços com a família dele. Eu tentei uma vez e não deu certo, se lembra? – disse a mulher e Day meneou a cabeça positivamente, compreendendo o que ela queria dizer. Falava sobre Amélia e a reaproximação dela com Dallas e o fato de, hoje, Evan ser o presidente das Empresas Winford. – Dê tempo ao tempo e você vai ver que tudo… - mas o que ela pretendia dizer foi cortado quando a campainha soou estridente pelo apartamento. Ambos se entreolharam e antes que pudessem chegar propriamente na sala, Faye já tinha aberto a porta para o visitante.

A menina arregalou os olhos e a boca ao ver a mulher na porta da casa e depois de alguns segundos de choque começou a rir histericamente, largando a maçaneta da porta e voltando para dentro da sala, deixando seu corpo cair no sofá enquanto ele tremia por causa dos risos. Dallas fez uma cara de espanto, não entendendo nada da situação e Day torceu o rosto em uma careta ao reconhecer a figura na sua porta.

- Ágata. – disse com uma voz arrastada e Faye parou de rir, mirando o irmão com olhos largos e Dallas virou-se para o filho totalmente surpresa. Só tinha ouvido esse tradicional tom arrastado em um tipo de pessoa em toda a sua vida: sonserinos. Era a marca registrada deles, era o modo deles de expressar o seu desprezo por alguém. E, até onde ela se lembrava, seu filho fora um perfeito grifinório. Harry teria um treco se pudesse ver Day agora. Com certeza ficaria reclamando por dias em como Alexei corrompeu o garoto.

- Potter. – ela retribuiu o cumprimento friamente, olhando para as duas outras pessoas que estavam com Day na casa. Uma ela reconheceu como a mãe do menino e a outra ela não sabia dizer quem era, embora visse semelhanças entre a criança, a mulher e Day. Sem esperar ser convidada ela entrou no apartamento, envolvendo as várias saias do seu vestido de noiva com as mãos para poder evitar pisar nas barras. Com extrema segurança aprofundou-se na casa até chegar ao quarto do seu irmão. Day levou um choque ao ver mulher entrar sem ser convidada e sumir apartamento adentro, mas quando ouviu o barulho de portas batendo rapidamente acordou e correu atrás da maluca.

- O que você está fazendo? – sibilou para a noiva que revirava o armário deles. Ágata olhou por cima do ombro para o rapaz e sentiu seu coração dar um pequeno pulo com a visão que se presenciou na sua frente. Estava tão concentrada na missão que veio cumprir aqui que nem dia dado um relance ao jovem. Mas, agora que o via direito, conseguia compreender melhor os motivos de Alexei.

A luz do sol do entardecer entrava pelas grandes janelas do quarto e pareciam refletir o rapaz na soleira da porta. A camisa branca do uniforme quase justa ao corpo, a gravata balançando preguiçosa pelos ombros largos fazendo companhia a calça azul marinho e os sapatos bem lustrados formavam um grande conjunto e o deixava estranhamente sedutor. Os cabelos negros e curtos em contraste com a luz pareciam obter mechas douradas e os olhos brilhavam mais que o normal diante da luz natural. Lembrava de uma vez ter ouvido o irmão comentar como o namorado ficava atraente de uniforme, mas nunca tinha compreendido o que ele quis dizer, pois não sabia o porquê Potter usava uniforme e quando descobriu não fazia a mínima idéia de como eram as vestimentas da marinha para imaginá-lo nelas. Agora sabia como era e conseguia visualizá-lo nelas e sabia que ele deveria ficar muito… Corou diante desses pensamentos e voltou a sua atenção para o armário.

- Você não tem vestes de gala não? – resmungou, colocou as mãos sobre a cintura fina marcada pelo corpete que formava a parte superior do vestido e virou-se para encarar o cunhado que estava com os olhos largos.

- Parece que vocês têm um problema para resolver. – a voz de Dallas soou atrás de Day. – Vou voltar para casa e dizer que você não vai comparecer ao jantar. – o rapaz olhou horrorizado para a mãe. Como assim? Dallas apenas deu um sorriso misterioso para ele e depois lançou um olhar sábio para Ágata, segurando firmemente na mão de Faye e com um aceno de despedida desaparatando do apartamento.

- E então? – Ágata virou-se bruscamente para encarar Day, batendo os pés firmemente no chão com as mãos sobre os quadris. O rapaz pareceu sair do seu estupor finalmente e lhe lançou um olhar irado.

- Você enlouqueceu de vez Yatcheslav! – rosnou e cruzou o quarto como um raio, passando por ela e fechando as portas do armário com um estrondo. – O que deu em você para aparecer do nada na minha casa, invadir o meu quarto e mexer nas minhas coisas? – exigiu furioso com o rosto ficando vermelho a cada minuto. A única pessoa da família de Alexei que já tinha estado naquele apartamento fora Akim e esse era o único parente do namorado que ele tolerava, pois era sempre educado com ele. Não era muito afetuoso, coisa que ele percebeu ser da própria personalidade do homem, mas era gentil ao seu modo e não ficava olhando Day como se sempre estivesse o repreendendo de uma maneira ou de outra. Como Ágata o olhava ou Darya e, o pior de todos, Kolya.

- Esta também é a casa do meu irmão, o quarto do meu irmão, as coisas do meu irmão! – rebateu firme e petulante e Day sentiu vontade de arrancá-la dali pelos cabelos bem arrumados. Ela era tão irritante quanto Alexei era na época de escola e totalmente intolerável. Era uma mulher de quase trinta anos na cara que se comportava como uma menina mimada de quinze anos quando não conseguia a roupa da moda que queria. Ainda não podia crer que essa era a mesma mulher que era editora da famosa Bruxa Semanal.

- Não deste lado do armário! – retrucou, apontando ferozmente para a porta do armário onde ele guardava os seus pertences e que Ágata estava remexendo minutos atrás.

- Você tem ou não tem um traje de gala? – voltou ao assunto inicial, pois estava perdendo muito tempo com aquela discussão infrutífera. Day cruzou os braços sobre o peito e a encarou firmemente.

- Pra que quer saber? – perguntou desconfiado e a mulher soltou um bufo deselegante.

- Porque eu não posso permitir que você entre no meu casamento vestido desse jeito! – e apontou para o uniforme o qual ele tinha despido a metade. – E não! Não me olhe com essa cara de espanto, eu vim aqui sim para te buscar para o casamento. Talvez assim Alexei desfaça a cara de enterro. – reiterou ao ver a expressão confusa do rapaz.

- Então eu sinto muito minha cara, mas se você não gosta das minhas roupas vai ter que conviver com elas, pois todos os meus trajes de gala são trajes oficiais. – provocou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Óbvio que tinha outros trajes de gala que não fossem trajes da marinha, mas eram trouxas e com certeza Ágata não permitiria que ele usasse esse tipo de roupa em seu casamento perfeitamente bruxo. Ela soltou um resmungo e novamente começou a revirar as suas coisas. Day tentou impedi-la, mas a mulher o afastou com um empurrão e minutos depois de procura saiu de dentro do armário com algumas peças de roupas que lhe pareceram adequadas a ocasião, as jogando para um jovem chocado, caído sobre a cama.

- Agora vá se arrumar porque não temos muito tempo. – ordenou e o puxou pelo braço, o guiando até o banheiro acoplado ao quarto e fechando a porta no rosto do garoto surpreso. Ágata voltou para o quarto, sentando-se elegantemente na beirada da cama e deu um sorriso de triunfo quando ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ser ligado. Agora, era só esperar.

Vinte minutos depois um Day arrumado saía do banheiro e sentava-se ao lado da mulher na cama, começando a calçar os seus sapatos enquanto de rabo de olho observava todos os movimentos da noiva. Terminou a sua tarefa e ergueu o corpo, passando as mãos nos cabelos curtos e molhados e os arrepiando intensamente. Ágata deu mais um sorriso. Certo, agora ela admitia o que o irmão via fisicamente no namorado. O rapaz era realmente bonito, mais do que ela se lembrava, mas ainda sim não conseguia compreender o que ele vira na personalidade.

- Ótimo, e agora? – perguntou arrogante, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e empinando o nariz em uma postura que a mulher sabia era marca registrada do seu irmão. Piscou seus grandes olhos âmbares e deu mais um sorriso ao ver a influência que Alexei exercia no namorado. Pensava que era uma via de mão única, pensava que apenas Day influenciava o jovem russo, mas parecia que não era bem assim. O ex-grifinório, por outro lado, já estava ficando irritado com aqueles sorrisos da mulher e o fato de que ela não falava nada, apenas ficava olhando para ele com aquele maldito olhar avaliador como se o estivesse julgando.

- E agora nós partiremos. Uma noiva se atrasar dez minutos é elegante. Se atrasar uma hora é totalmente falta de decoro. – respondeu alegremente, segurando no braço dele e o erguendo da cama. Antes que Day tivesse tempo de protestar qualquer coisa eles já tinham desaparatado.

* * *

Darya perambulava pelo quarto impaciente, olhando vez ou outra de maneira atravessada para as empregadas que tentavam acalmar a mulher. Seu corpo robusto e rosto redondo pareciam inflar ainda mais de raiva. Havia aparecido vinte minutos mais cedo no quarto da filha para saber como estavam as coisas e quase teve um ataque ao ver que a noiva não estava onde deveria estar, e ninguém sabia para onde ela tinha ido.

- Quando ela retornar… - resmungou em um tom ameaçador. Ágata era uma mulher crescida, mas às vezes tendia a agir como uma menina irresponsável.

O som de estalos ecoou no quarto e a senhora virou-se bruscamente com as palavras na ponta da língua para poder repreender a sua filha irresponsável. Seus olhos castanhos estreitaram-se em desagrado quando viu que, junto com ela, havia um rapaz, um rapaz que ela daria toda a sua fortuna para manter o mais longe o possível da sua família. E, principalmente, do seu filho caçula. Seu olhar desceu do rosto bonito de Day para as mãos entrelaçadas dos dois jovens adultos. Ágata deu um puxão na mão dele e levou o piloto em direção a janela, ignorando o olhar assassino de sua mãe.

- Ah, ele continua da mesma maneira que o deixei. – comentou animada, apontando para um Alexei que estava na mesma mesa em que sentou mais cedo, acompanhado por alguns parentes que tagarelavam a sua volta e os quais ele ignorava veementemente. Virou-se com um sorriso largo para o jovem ainda extremamente confuso diante das atitudes doidas de sua cunhada. Ela estava totalmente diferente de como normalmente agia. Talvez fosse o casamento que tenha melhorado o humor dela ou talvez ela tenha adquirido algum senso de humanidade neste meio tempo, vai entender. Loucos não se contrariam, não é mesmo?

- Ágata por que você está fazendo… - ainda tentou compreender, ignorando a expressão azeda de sua sogra que abriu a boca para soltar um comentário desdenhoso, mas um olhar firme da filha a fez se calar. Darya também não estava entendendo nada. Ágata tinha sumido no dia do casamento para ir à casa de Alexei e buscar aquele fedelho? Por quê?

- Eu não sei o que Lex vê em você – começou a mulher, ajeitando o seu véu displicente enquanto mirava o irmão miserável nos jardins. – E eu te trouxe aqui para descobrir. – completou, alisando com as palmas das mãos as saias de seu vestido. – Você já esteve na mansão, sabe o caminho. Então, fora, fora! – o dispensou com um aceno de mão e Day ainda a olhou por um bom tempo antes de dar de ombros e sair às pressas do quarto. Assim que a porta fechou-se atrás do rapaz, Darya Yatcheslav abriu a boca para soltar uma lista de comentários ácidos, mas uma ordem de Ágata a calou. Não queria ouvir o tom azedo de sua mãe no dia do seu casamento, pois estava de muito bom humor e nada estragaria isso.

Alexei cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, escondendo o rosto sobre eles e ignorando o tagarelar de suas tias. Todas as três estavam dispostas a arrancar de sua pessoa qualquer detalhe sobre a sua tão polêmica relação com o herdeiro dos Potter, sempre soltando um comentário ou outro sobre quando ele iria se casar e ter filhos.

- Até onde sei, Day não tem sistema reprodutivo capaz de comportar uma criança. – respondeu atravessado e voltou a ignorá-las, ainda mais quando o tom delas aumentou por causa da resposta malcriada, todas querendo repreendê-lo ao mesmo tempo. Era o inferno. Ele estava no inferno e ainda não entendia o que o fazia ainda ficar ali e aturar aquela papagaiada toda. Depois de alguns minutos de reclamações atrás de reclamações, tudo ficou quieto e as suas orelhas doloridas quase agradeceram pelo silêncio que finalmente surgiu na mesa. Alexei soltou um suspiro satisfeito, não erguendo a cabeça para ver se o motivo do silêncio era porque elas tinham ido embora ou simplesmente calado a boca por livre e espontânea vontade, apenas relaxou mais os ombros e tentou esquecer por um breve momento que estava ali. Sentiu uma presença atrás de si, mas não se virou para ver quem era, pois com certeza deveria ser mais um parente com o qual ele não estava disposto a lidar.

- Surpresa. – uma voz rouca sussurrou em seu ouvido. Uma voz deliciosamente familiar.

Num rompante Alexei ergueu-se da sua cadeira como se tivesse levado um choque intenso no corpo e se virou com os olhos largos na direção da pessoa que tinha acabado de chegar, seus cabelos longos e castanhos caindo sobre os olhos que agora brilhavam e refletiam intensamente o pôr-do-sol e um sorriso começou a brotar lentamente em seus lábios rosados. Na sua frente estava Day vestido maravilhosamente com um conjunto de blazer e calça negros, combinando com os sapatos, e a camisa de seda violeta escura, quase azul, realçavam mais ainda os olhos exóticos. As mãos nos bolsos da calça lhe davam uma postura relaxada e o sorriso de perfeitos dentes brancos parecia iluminar o jardim mais do que as luzes das fadinhas que começavam a surgir com o cair da noite.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou com uma voz quase sumida, esticando o braço hesitante, como se ele fosse algum tipo de visão. As pontas de seus dedos tocaram no medalhão do amor eterno que pendia no pescoço do rapaz e o acariciou de modo delicado. O medalhão que Day jamais tirou desde o dia que o ganhou, o mesmo medalhão que Kolya costumava olhar com desprezo quando descobriu que o caçula tinha dado uma lembrança da sua mãe ao namorado.

- Maluquice é mal de família. – Day respondeu divertido, colocando uma mão suavemente sobre aquela que segurava e ajeitava o medalhão sobre o seu peito. – Sua irmã apareceu lá em casa e me arrastou até aqui, me convidando para o casamento, disse que talvez assim eu melhorasse o seu humor. – Alexei compartilhou o sorriso, dando um relance por cima do ombro para uma das bancadas da casa onde ele viu Ágata testemunhando toda a cena. Deu um sorriso mais largo ainda para a mulher, que deu um aceno positivo de cabeça para ele como resposta.

- Ela não poderia estar mais certa. – sussurrou antes de dar um puxão suave na jóia e fazendo Day se aproximar dele a passos lentos. – Feliz aniversário meu amor. – murmurou antes de beijá-lo suavemente em frente a todos naquele jardim.

Da janela de seu quarto Ágata observou cada movimento, prestou atenção em cada palavra dita, cada gesto de corpo. Viu quando Potter apareceu nos jardins e cumprimentou seu irmão. Viu quando Alexei pareceu mudar da água para o vinho, a postura caída e deprimida deu lugar a um homem vivaz e sorridente e a aura melancólica que o envolvia parecia ter se iluminado como em uma manhã ensolarada de verão. Era impressionante como apenas uma pessoa conseguia fazer o sisudo Lex mudar totalmente. Observou a conversa dos dois, o toque suave do ex-sonserino na jóia que o piloto sempre carregava, a troca de sorrisos, de carícias quase imperceptíveis e, por fim, o beijo. Era suave, breve, mas para um espectador ele era extremamente revelador. Quase pode tocar os sentimentos emanados naquele simples beijo, quase pode sentir o amor, o companheirismo, a devoção compartilhados naquele simples gesto. Eram perfeitos. E, finalmente, ela conseguia entender o que Alexei tinha visto no jovem Day e para ela, enquanto o rapaz fizesse o seu irmão sorrir, já lhe bastava para aceitá-lo como mais um membro da família.

**Fim**


	2. O tempo está correndo

**Fic** **2: O tempo está correndo** _(Song: Time is running out – Muse)_

**Shipper: **Philip Malfoy & Eric Weasley

**Resumo: **Lúcio Malfoy sempre achou que os Weasley seriam os responsáveis pela queda da tradição bruxa. Apenas nunca pensou que eles também seriam os responsáveis pela queda da tradição Malfoy.

* * *

**O Tempo Está Correndo**

_I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wanna break the spell  
That you've created  
You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction_

_You will be  
The death of me_

_Our time is running out  
And our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
We can't stop it screaming out_

Quando Lúcio Malfoy recebeu, há oito anos atrás, uma carta de Hogwarts dizendo que seus filhos tinham sido selecionados para a Grifinória, ele quase teve uma crise naquele exato momento. Era completamente inconcebível que crias suas tivessem ido parar na casa dos leões. Sonserina era o indicado, Corvinal aceitável, Grifinória era uma crise existencial e Lufa-Lufa era a morte social. Porém, Philip e Samuel nunca foram muito de seguir as regras então não conseguia pensar, depois de muito tempo resmungar por causa dos infortúnios da vida, em melhor lugar onde colocá-los.

Claro que Draco riu da cara do pai por semanas e sempre que ia visitá-lo fazia questão de levar uma lembrança que tivesse ao menos uma das cores da Grifinória nela. Padma, por outro lado, cansada de ouvir as lamúrias do marido foi refugiar-se na casa da irmã por uns dois dias até que Lúcio arrumasse outra criatura para descarregar a sua raiva que não fosse ela. Não precisa se dizer que os elfos-domésticos sofreram por um bom tempo nas mãos do homem. No fim, quando os gêmeos já estavam na metade do seu quinto ano, o patriarca dos Malfoy acabou se conformando com esse triste destino e resolveu esquecer, finalmente, o assunto. Isso até que Philip resolveu contrair o male que Lúcio denominou de "Mal dos Potter" e depois de anos se envolvendo com os mais variados tipos de garota, descobriu interesse pelo sexo igual.

Entretanto, se Lúcio havia ficado chocado diante dessa reviravolta na vida do filho, nada era comparado ao susto que Philip levou ao ver a sua tão bem atestada sexualidade começar a duvidar de si mesma. Não era como Day Potter, não fora um virgemzinho com experiências quase nulas no campo do sexo. Teve as suas namoradas, fez as suas brincadeiras quando estava em Hogwarts e ficou com uma ou duas garotas por mais de meses em um relacionamento "firme". Depois que se formou teve as suas "única noite de farra". Era cobiçado na faculdade de Matemática e Estatística. Era invejado na Academia de Runas e Códigos Mágicos. Era um gênio. Formou-se novo, aos dezenove anos, teve várias propostas de emprego, mas aceitou ser professor de Hogwarts por causa _dele_. Queria ficar irritantemente perto _dele_ e não conseguia encontrar um modo de eliminar essa vontade de seu corpo. Nas horas que as crises ficavam mais agudas, quando ele não sabia o que pensar, corria desesperado para o irmão. Samuel não era um prodígio como ele, mas era igualmente inteligente e sabia muito melhor avaliar as pessoas do que ele. A vida de Philip era regada a códigos e números e não havia nada mais objetivo do que isso. Porém, o seu problema era mais… subjetivo, mais emocional, mais _humano_.

Ele o encontrara pela primeira vez, ironicamente, quando estava saindo de um pub no Beco Diagonal com a sua conquista da semana presa a seus braços. Estavam rindo alto dentro do grupo de amigos, contando piadas sem nexo e apoiando-se um no outro por causa do excesso de wisky de fogo. Era quase o raiar do dia e lojas estavam começando a abrir na rua. Thomas, um colega de quarto da faculdade, soltou um palavrão alto por causa de um insulto que Philip tinha lhe dado e socou o amigo no braço que, já mole por causa da bebida, estatelou-se no chão. Malfoy riu mais alto ainda, chamando a atenção dos poucos comerciantes que estavam no local e atraindo alguns olhares feios para o grupo de jovens. E, entre eles, estava _ele._

Seus cabelos eram cor de fogo, muito semelhantes aos da sua cunhada e sobrinha. Seus olhos eram estreitos e castanhos e estavam fixados na figura morena caída no chão e que ria histericamente. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, Philip parou de rir e deu um sorriso malicioso a aquela criatura. Os orbes azuis vagaram do rosto do ruivo e de escassas sardas as mãos firmes que estavam prestes a abrir a porta da loja. Continuaram subindo pela figura do rapaz, passando por ele e fixando-se na placa que nomeava aquele comércio. _Gemialidades_ _Weasley_, foi o que leu. Sua mente nublada pelo álcool lhe dizia que ele conhecia aquele jovem, não por tê-lo visto antes na loja, mas de outro lugar. Porém, qualquer pensamento racional foi interrompido quando Philip viu a mão estendida de Thomas e a aceitou, deixando-se ser puxado sobre os pés e, cambaleando, apoiou-se na bela loira que lhe estava fazendo companhia naquele dia. Foram embora e assim o ruivo foi impelido a um canto escuro da sua mente. Até que, uma semana depois, seus caminhos se cruzaram novamente.

Era aniversário de Angela e, como sempre, haveria uma grande festa para comemorar o fato. Draco jamais deixaria passar em branco a data que celebrava o nascimento da sua única e adorada filha. Apesar de ter melhorado com os anos, ainda mais quando voltou a namorar Evan Potter, Angela ainda sim não deixava certos hábitos para trás e, entre um deles, era o de ser uma mulher com mania de grandeza. Adorava festejar, sempre estava arrastando o noivo para as festas que a sua firma de Advocacia ou as Empresas Winford arrumavam. Evan ia a contra gosto, como o tolo apaixonado que era, mas ficava de cara amarrada a noite inteira. E cá estava Philip, enfurnado no Beco Diagonal em uma tarde quente de julho, tentando procurar para a mulher um presente que a satisfizesse. O que dar para uma pessoa que já tinha tudo? Foi quando seus olhos bateram na placa das _Gemialidades_ _Weasley_ e nos anúncios dos novos produtos que estavam na vitrine. Uma piada talvez fosse um bom presente para a advogada. Sorrindo marotamente, entrou na loja.

Os números pareciam estar escritos em algum inglês arcaico, porque quanto mais ele tentava decifrá-los, mais complicados eles se tornavam. Não gostava de matemática, detestava matemática, mas este trabalho de verão era o melhor que tinha conseguido para assim pagar as despesas do apartamento que dividia com mais quatro sujeitos no centro de Londres. Seus pais tinham oferecido ajuda, mas era orgulhoso demais para poder aceitá-la. Queria vencer na vida, e queria vencer sozinho. E, principalmente, não queria ter que depender de parentes sempre o bancando em tudo. Gostava da independência que o salário trazia.

O sino da porta soou e os seus olhos ergueram-se para ver quem era o novo cliente. Deu um meio sorriso ao reconhecer o rapaz da semana anterior que, hoje, parecia mais sóbrio do que naquele dia. Acompanhou com o olhar ele seguir para a estante de logros censurados, aqueles que só podiam ser manuseados por maiores de idade, e abriu um sorriso mais largo ainda. Ele não tinha cara de ter mais de que dezessete anos. Então o que estava fazendo naquela sessão? Fechando o livro de contabilidade da loja ajeitou o seu uniforme e saiu de detrás do balcão, indo até o rapaz.

- Posso ajudá-lo? – Philip virou-se num rompante, seus cabelos negros e sem corte chicoteando em seu rosto. Há dias ouvia a sua mãe resmungar em como ele deveria cortar as mechas, mas o garoto recusava-se a fazer isso. Queria ter os cabelos longos como os do pai e assim parecer um pouco menos com o seu sósia, Samuel. Quando eram crianças achavam divertida a sua incrível semelhança e gostavam de brincar com isso, mas à medida que foram crescendo enjoaram de tal fato e faziam de tudo para arrumar diferenças em rostos e corpos extremamente iguais. Os olhos castanhos de Eric percorreram a figura de Philip, como se tivesse apreciando o que estava vendo e o jovem Malfoy lançou-lhe um olhar frio, incomodado com a checada.

- Poderia começar parando de me secar. – soltou sem rodeios e as bochechas de Eric ficaram extremamente rosadas, fazendo Philip dar um sorriso de triunfo por ter desarmado o homem. – Eu vou levar estes daqui. – apontou para uma caixa de logros anima festas. O rótulo dizia "para aquelas festas tediosas e que precisam de um pouco de _agitação_".

- Apenas bruxos maiores de idade podem comprar este produto senhor… - Eric começou com o sermão que sempre dava aos clientes que entravam na loja e tentavam levar algo que não era recomendado a sua idade. Philip o fulminou com o olhar.

- Eu tenho cara de ter quantos anos senhor… - respondeu com desprezo, mirando os seus olhos no crachá do vendedor e engoliu um resmungo de surpresa ao ver escrito em todas as letras: _E. Weasley_. Tinha que ser. Com aqueles cegantes cabelos ruivos, tinha que ser parente da sua cunhada. Talvez fosse um dos milhares de sobrinhos que ela tinha. – _Weasley_? – desdenhou, contorcendo o seu rosto no patenteado sorriso escarninho da família Malfoy.

- Pela sua recente atitude, eu não daria mais que quinze. – rebateu Eric sem perder a compostura. Aquela atitude lhe lembrava alguém. O lembrava do seu tio Draco. Mas fora Angela, Draco não tinha nenhum outro filho, embora ele conseguisse ver uma certa semelhança entre esse rapaz e o loiro. Os olhos eram extremamente parecidos e a postura era característica dos Malfoy.

- Eu tenho recém completos dezoito anos, Sr. Weasley. – assegurou Philip, com um tom enojado e batendo o pacote de logros contra o peito de Eric. – Embrulhe pra presente e deposite na conta de Philip Malfoy. – disse presunçoso e estendeu a ele um cartão do Gringotes.

- Sim majestade. – resmungou Eric, agora tendo todas as suas suspeitas confirmadas. Era um Malfoy com certeza. Mas qual era o grau de parentesco que ele poderia ter com o seu tio? Voltou para trás do balcão e começou a contabilizar as despesas do rapaz, descontando do cartão o preço do produto e o embalando para presente. Parou um pouco nos seus afazeres, tentando associar o quão bizarra era essa situação. Um Malfoy estava comprando um logro como presente. Não parecia ser algo muito característico desta família. Quem seria o pobre coitado que receberia aquela brincadeira? Isso, ele só foi descobrir mais tarde quando, no meio da festa de Angela, ao abrir mais um dos presentes, uma piada da _Gemialidades_ _Weasley _surgiu.

- Tenha um bom dia Sr. Malfoy. – disse com um tom friamente polido, entregando o cartão e o presente de volta ao rapaz. Suas mãos se roçaram por um breve momento e ficaram se tocando por mais tempo que o necessário, com os seus olhos fixos um no outro. Quando novamente o sino da loja soou anunciando novos clientes é que Philip acordou, saindo as pressas do lugar sem olhar para trás.

* * *

O efeito do logro tinha passado, Angela ainda estava histérica querendo por que querendo esganar o seu "adorável" tio. Evan segurava a noiva com custo, dividido entre rir com o estrago que o presente tinha feito e segurar a mulher enfurecida. A piada havia explodido no meio do salão de festas da Mansão Malfoy e todos os enfeites ricamente trabalhados tinham sido substituídos por faixas com dizeres que tendiam a denegrir a imagem da aniversariante e balões que assumiam formas diferenciadas e faziam coisas totalmente inapropriadas. Lúcio remexia-se a um canto de maneira nervosa, tentando refrear o hábito de repreender o filho. Os gêmeos não eram mais crianças e deveriam, agora, assumir as conseqüências de seus atos. Porém, Philip e Samuel nunca foram tão corajosos assim para fazer tal coisa, um pecado para alguém que tinha caído na Grifinória.

Assim que o rosto de Angela começou a ganhar tons semelhantes à cor de seu cabelo, Phil tratou de sumir de dentro da casa, indo refugiar-se em um dos estábulos da mansão, carregando uma garrafa de vinho a tira colo que conseguiu surripiar quando a atenção de seus pais estava voltada para o desastre na decoração. Não era porque era maior de idade que Lúcio e Padma permitiriam seu filho beber. E se os dois soubessem das farras que o rapaz andava aprontando, com certeza seria desertado e trancafiado nas masmorras da velha casa dos Malfoy.

O relincho de uma égua ecoou no estábulo quando Philip sentou-se sobre um monte de feno comprimido por feitiços para ficar na forma de um retângulo. O animal o olhou languidamente, como se quisesse entender o que um humano estava fazendo na sua casa a àquela hora da noite quando, claramente, ele deveria estar na mansão de onde se podia ver as luzes da festa e ouvir a sua música. Ele deu de ombros, como se estivesse respondendo a égua, e derramou uma quantidade considerável de vinho em sua taça.

- Saúde! – disse divertido, erguendo o copo na direção do animal.

- Então esse era o destinatário do presente. – a nova voz fez Philip engasgar de susto e virar-se rapidamente na direção da entrada do estábulo. – Sabia que eu tive um encontro inusitado com _você_ agora a pouco? – Eric comentou, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz no feno e tomando a garrafa da mão dele, bebendo um longo gole direto do gargalo. – Perguntei se você já tinha atingido a idade mental de dezoito anos, coisa que você clama ter e sabe o que _você _me respondeu? "Eu te conheço?". – completou, olhando fixamente para um garanhão que batia o casco intensamente no chão de madeira, com certeza querendo a atenção deles. Philip gargalhou e tomou de volta a garrafa nas mãos de Eric.

- Pelo visto você cruzou com o meu irmão. – deu de ombros, reenchendo o seu copo.

- Então vocês são os famigerados gêmeos Malfoy. Lembro vagamente de vocês em Hogwarts. – comentou, tomando a garrafa de volta e Philip o olhou longamente.

- Engraçado. – desdenhou em um tom arrastado. – Eu não me lembro de você. – Eric apenas sorriu e tomou mais um gole de vinho.

- Era três anos mais a frente e era da Corvinal. – esclareceu e Philip fez uma expressão de compreensão.

- Okay! Filho de qual Weasley você é? Essa família tem tantos, não é mesmo? – caçoou, fazendo um gesto largo com a mão como se estivesse espantando uma mosca e Eric estreitou os olhos em desagrado.

- Não gostei do seu tom. Como você pode falar mal da minha família se você faz parte dela? – Philip fez uma expressão horrorizada.

- Mas nem morto. Cunhada não é parente e Angela tem o sobrenome Malfoy, pela graça do bom Merlin. – zombou, ignorando o rapaz em favor da égua que balançava a sua brilhosa crina contra a luz da lua que entrava por uma das janelas do estábulo.

- Você é igualzinho ao seu irmão na sua idade, pelo que meu pai me contou. – respondeu irritado, erguendo-se do monte de feno. Tinha se sentido atraído pelo rapaz no primeiro instante que ele pisou na loja, e considerou-se um tolo por sentir qualquer coisa por um Malfoy. Apesar de serem bem vistos na sociedade bruxa, um Malfoy era um Malfoy, seriam sempre uns arrogantes sangue-puro e não importava realmente com quem eles se casavam ou deixavam de se casar. Mas o mais impressionante era que esse garoto, ex-grifinório, tinha todas as qualidades que não condiziam em nada com a casa para a qual foi escolhido. Era presunçoso, era mimado, era irritante, porém, não menos belo.

- Tecnicamente meu caro, meu irmão _tem_ a minha idade. Nascemos no mesmo dia. Gêmeos tendem a fazer essas coisas. – zombou com o nariz afilado empinado no ar e Eric rolou os olhos.

- Falo do Draco. – respondeu Eric, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e Philip deu um sorriso maldoso.

- Se Draco é o coração mole que é hoje é tudo culpa da Gina e sua irritante lealdade grifinória. – bebeu mais um gole do vinho.

- Você foi da Grifinória! – exaltou-se Eric e Philip riu. Um sorriso sarcástico e maroto que dizia que havia muita coisa por detrás dessa história de seleção de casas.

- E sei. Só queria provar um ponto quando entrei em Hogwarts, e sucedi no meu intento. – Eric fez uma expressão adoravelmente confusa. – De que nem todos os sistemas de organização social são extremamente confiáveis. – o rosto do ruivo não mudou em nada e Philip soltou um longo e sofrido suspiro. Nunca conseguia ter uma conversa decente com alguém, pois sempre tendia a cair para o lado lógico da coisa. As únicas pessoas que acompanhavam seu raciocínio eram os colegas de faculdade e mesmo assim cansavam-se logo do assunto. – Eu poderia passar a noite inteira aqui divagando como o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts cria um sistema de hierarquização social partindo de um pressuposto psicológico, usando várias teorias matemáticas que envolvem dados e estatísticas de como mais da metade dos alunos selecionados não tem a personalidade que condiz com as características da casa, mas sei que o seu cérebro de doninha não iria assimilar isso.

- Sinceramente… - Eric não sabia o que dizer a aquele garoto extremamente chato. – Foi um desprazer conhecer você. – concluiu, dando as costas para ele. Quando estava na porta do estábulo, parou quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

- Hei, Weasley! Você ainda não me disse. De quem você é filho? – perguntou. Não estava realmente interessado, mas queria fazer uma contagem da capacidade ruiva de reprodução. Seria uma tese e tanto, pensou com um sorriso maldoso brotando no rosto. Eric soltou um suspiro.

- Fred Weasley! – respondeu, olhando por cima do ombro. – E eu realmente espero nunca mais ter que encontrar com você. – desejou e saiu.

Contudo, eles se encontraram novamente, e várias vezes por sinal. Era como se o mundo estivesse conspirando contra eles. Cada esquina que se viraram, cada lugar que entravam, esbarravam um com outro. Tentavam ignorar a presença alheia, mas algo mais profundo os impelia a ir em direção do outro e puxar conversa, nem que fosse para Eric dizer um "oi" e ser respondido com as usuais tiradas ácidas de Philip. No começo o ruivo ainda se irritava, mas depois de quase dois meses nesse vai e vem ele acabou se acostumando. Acostumando-se a presença do moreno durante seu expediente na Gemialidades Weasley. Acostumando-se a ir à Universidade de Londres e encontrá-lo depois de algumas aulas noturnas e levá-lo para alguma lanchonete comer comidas de altas calorias. Acostumando-se e ver-se arrastado por Malfoy para algum jogo de Quadribol da temporada e descobrir que o jovem era um torcedor fanático do Falmouth Falcons. Acostumando-se a presença dele e a essa amizade estranha.

A vida de Eric agora revolvia em torno de Philip. Faziam tudo juntos, estavam sempre ao lado um do outro. Eram extremamente próximos e ao mesmo tempo distantes. Malfoy era do tipo de dizer o que pensava, mas nunca de dizer o que sentia, sentimentos eram para fracos, era o que ele pregava. Achava estranho um rapaz que era fruto de um casamento amoroso achar que amor, por si só, era apenas uma palavra sem sentido. Para ele tudo era lógico. Tudo era dois mais dois era igual a quatro. Uma reta não poderia ser curva e o mundo era preto no branco. E foi por isso que Eric se escondeu.

Nos dez meses desde seu primeiro encontro, o ruivo passou a conhecer pouco a pouco Philip. Podia ler cada trejeito, interpretar cada gesto. Seus dedos formigavam cada vez que via os cabelos negros caírem sobre os belíssimos olhos cinzentos. Queria tocá-los, sentir sua textura, experimentar a boca que às vezes se contorcia pensativa sobre contas quando Malfoy estava ajudando Weasley com a contabilidade da loja. Queria parar de ter inveja e ciúmes das garotas com quem o rapaz saía e prová-lo de verdade. Saber como era envolver seus braços pelo corpo esguio. Mas não podia. Não devia. Não por causa da amizade deles, mas porque sabia que sairia destruído. Malfoys não foram feitos para amar e os poucos que cometeram esse erro morriam antes de admitir que o tivesse feito.

Philip estava se tornando, inconscientemente, a sua droga favorita. Quanto mais tentava largar, mas era vencido pelo seu vício e o rapaz não tinha a mínima consciência do que fazia com o amigo. Ou ao menos era o que ele pensava. Por seu lado Philip Malfoy estava sendo corroído por dentro. Sua lógica estava sendo destruída e seu bom senso já tinha lhe dado adeus há muito tempo. Eric o estava destruindo aos poucos e essas sensações o consumindo. Tentou compreender racionalmente qual era o seu problema, mas não chegou a uma resposta satisfatória. Procurou o seu irmão desesperado e este apenas riu, dando a sua sentença de morte em apenas uma palavra: _paixão_. Estava apaixonado pelo seu mais novo melhor amigo. Como em um belo drama grego. Que merda!

- Você soube? – Eric tentou puxar conversa. Ambos estavam sentados no chão atrás do balcão da Gemialidades Weasley. O expediente tinha sido encerrado há uma hora atrás e agora contas e mais contas estavam espalhadas em frente a eles em vários pergaminhos enquanto Philip ajudava o rapaz a fechar o caixa.

- Não tenho vocação para vidente. – respondeu Malfoy, mordiscando a ponta da sua pena enquanto fazia alguns cálculos complicados na cabeça.

- Os Conselheiros de Hogwarts resolveram aceitar as novas propostas da direção da escola. – comentou e Philip ainda não lhe deu muita atenção. – Agora teremos clubes para poder gerar uma integração nas casas e algumas cadeiras extracurriculares para poder educar os bruxos melhor no conhecimento trouxa. Acho uma atitude tardia visto que a guerra já terminou há mais de vinte anos, mas considero uma boa idéia. – Philip ainda continuou ignorando a conversa dele, muito mais dedicado aos números na sua frente. – Dumbledore resolveu abrir um posto de Orientador Educacional e me ofereceu a vaga… - viu os ombros do moreno retesarem e os olhos cinzentos erguerem-se um pouco. – E eu aceitei. – finalmente a atenção de Malfoy estava voltada para ele e lentamente Philip colocou a pena sobre o pergaminho em seu colo e fixou o olhar no homem mais velho na sua frente.

- Como assim? – perguntou com uma expressão que parecia contrariada e confusa.

- Dumbledore disse que eu era perfeito para o cargo. Acabei de me formar em Pedagogia, acho que não podia conseguir emprego melhor. O diretor falou que como eu estudei em uma faculdade trouxa isso vai ajudar na proposta de melhor conhecimento deles. Começo daqui a duas semanas, como experiência para já ir me habituando ao ritmo da escola.

- Boa sorte. – disse Philip em um tom atravessado, voltando a sua atenção para o pergaminho em seu colo. As mãos apertavam com firmeza a pena que parecia quase perfurar o papel a sua frente. A ponta quebrou quando ele estava terminando um cálculo e o rapaz soltou um palavrão baixo. – Merda!

- Você não vai dizer nada? – perguntou Eric depois de alguns minutos com o ambiente sendo apenas preenchido pelo rabiscar da pena.

- Eu já disse. – respondeu Philip, que com um aceno de varinha consertou a ponta da pena e encerrou a conta, começando a juntar os pergaminhos freneticamente. – Terminei. – entregou as folhas para Eric e ergueu-se num pulo do chão, sendo seguido pelo ruivo.

- Philip… - ainda tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas o rapaz desaparatou num estalo da loja.

Depois deste dia as coisas tenderam a piorar. Philip foi se afastando de Eric de uma maneira quase brutal. Não disfarçava em nada que, de algum modo, não queria mais a presença do jovem Weasley. Eric, por outro lado, sentia como se estivesse desintoxicando. Qualquer breve relance que tinha do rapaz nas ruas era o suficiente para fazer seu corpo tremer. Passava noites insones pensando no que poderia ser e ficava imaginando se Malfoy estivesse sentindo o mesmo, apenas para chegar à conclusão que, com certeza, não. E Eric não compreendia porque desta distância. O que ele tinha feito de errado, mas também não conseguia reunir coragem para procurar as respostas na fonte de suas dúvidas e, com isso, as duas semanas se passaram e o ruivo embarcou para Hogwarts, esperando até o último minuto para ver se ao menos Philip aparecia para despedir-se dele. Mas este estava em outro lugar bem longe da estação, perdido em pensamentos e segurando a vontade que sentia de correr ate King's Cross para ver Eric pela última vez.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – o jovem ergueu os olhos para ver Draco entrando na estufa de sua mãe e sentando-se ao seu lado. – Isso daí é erva maleconte? – perguntou apontando para o cigarro que emitia um forte cheiro adocicado. Philip rolou os olhos, oferecendo o baseado para Draco que deu um aceno negativo de cabeça ainda não acreditando no que estava vendo. Dando de ombros o rapaz jogou a guimba no chão e a esmagou com o pé, tirando do bolso do jeans um maço de cigarros mais… legalizados.

- Ótimo! – escarneceu o loiro. – De todos os males o menos pior? – zombou ao ver o irmão acender o cigarro mentolado. – Se o nosso pai te pegar…

- Fala do homem que vez ou outra está fedendo a charutos? De onde você acha que eu tirei essa mania? E pare de me repreender porque eu sei que a Gina travou uma batalha ferrenha com você no passado para poder livrá-lo desse vício. – deu uma tragada na nicotina e a exalou longamente, oferecendo mais uma vez ao irmão. – E é cigarro bruxo, o teor de nicotina é 88 mais baixo que o trouxa, os efeitos menos devastadores e apenas um bruxo em cada quinhentos sofre de câncer nos pulmões. Esqueceu que o nosso sistema imunológico é mais resistente? – Draco balançou a cabeça em um sinal de desistência e aceitou o cigarro do irmão. – E Gina só te fez desistir porque não gostava do cheiro forte da menta. E, por fim, me acalma os nervos.

- Não! – rebateu o homem mais velho, dando uma tragada no cigarro. – Aquele maleconte te acalmou os nervos. Isso daqui apenas o está tornando dependente. Sabia que mata os neurônios? – Philip deu um relance para o irmão mais velho e soltou um sorriso torto pra ele.

- Tenho de sobra. – respondeu, pegando o cigarro de volta e voltando a fumar.

- Agora me diz? Existe algum motivo para você estar fumando na estufa da Padma? – o garoto deu de ombros e Draco deu um sorriso escarninho. – Um motivo com o nome Eric Weasley? – viu com prazer os ombros do irmão retesarem e sabia que tinha acertado no ponto. – Gina me disse, que Fred disse a ela, que Katie disse a Fred que Eric e você andavam bem próximos. É verdade? – Philip não respondeu nada. – E Samuel deu com a língua nos dentes e falou que você estava apaixonado por ele. Verdade? – Draco insistiu, encontrando em cada gesto corporal do irmão as suas respostas. Riu longamente e recebeu rapidamente um olhar feio do rapaz.

- Fico feliz em saber que a minha crise o anima. – comentou mal-humorado e Draco afagou os cabelos negros em um gesto raro e afetuoso.

- Está em crise porque quer, Phil. Qual é o problema? É por que é um garoto? Acha que você vai ter os mesmos problemas que tem o Potter e o Yatcheslav? – Philip enrijeceu. Vez ou outra sempre saía uma nota no jornal sobre o casal mais comentado do mundo bruxo nos últimos tempos. Mas a história deles era outra, bem mais escandalosa que a dele se ele resolvesse ter um caso com Eric.

- Ele é um Weasley. – declarou como se essa fosse à resposta de todos os seus problemas. Draco gargalhou.

- Sei… e a minha mulher veio de onde? Você só está arrumando desculpas Philip. Seu cérebro lógico… - o loiro cutucou com a ponta do dedo a cabeça do rapaz menor. – não quer ouvir o seu coração. – e o cutucou novamente sobre o peito. – Pense nisso. – terminou e saiu da estufa a passos lentos, sob o olhar atento do jovem. Philip deu mais uma tragada em seu cigarro e depois o apagou com a ponta do pé, passando a hora seguinte decidindo o que iria fazer.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi rápido demais para a mente de Philip registrar. Uma hora ele estava na estufa de sua mãe e na outra estava indo para Hogsmeade, atravessando os portões de Hogwarts e encontrando o diretor da escola. A conversa entre eles havia sido breve e Dumbledore havia feito a mesma pergunta várias vezes. Queria se certificar de que era isso mesmo que Malfoy queria. O rapaz era novo, brilhante e podia ter qualquer carreira que escolhesse, não a que o diretor estava oferecendo. Por dias Alvo não entendeu porque o jovem com tanto potencial como Philip tinha aceitado a posição de professor de Runas Antigas, mas foi quando o viu conversando com o seu Orientador Educacional no corredor é que ele descobriu. Não tinha a intenção de espionar e muito menos testemunhar o que havia ocorrido, apenas tinha chegado no momento certo, na hora certa.

Philip estava lá, no meio do corredor de Feitiços, olhando intensamente para Eric como se fosse a primeira vez que o visse. Sua postura não era a postura confiantes dos Malfoy, seus olhos miravam tudo naquele corredor menos o ruivo a sua frente e a boca se mexia, mas palavras não eram produzidas. Não sabia o que dizer, não sabia o que explicar. No máximo soltou uma resposta inaudível para a pergunta do Weasley quando ele quis saber o que o moreno estava fazendo ali. "Sou o novo professor de Runas Antigas", era o que o rapaz tinha dito e o coração de Eric parou. Philip tinha vindo para Hogwarts… tinha vindo atrás dele. Era o que sua mente lhe dizia, lutando ao mesmo tempo para acreditar e não acreditar nisso. Porém o lado esperançoso vencia. Malfoy poderia ser o que quisesse na vida, mas quis ser professor em Hogwarts… porque era onde ele estava.

- Por quê? – perguntou num sussurro. Seu coração já lhe dava a resposta, sabia a resposta, podia vê-la nos olhos cinzentos, mas precisava ouvi-la. Novamente a boca de Philip mexeu-se, mas dela não saíram palavras. Inspirou profundamente como se para encontrar coragem, _a sua coragem Grifinória_ e, lentamente, seu corpo começou a se mexer e passo a passo foi se aproximando de Eric.

O primeiro beijo deles não foi algo muito romântico, na verdade foi algo extremamente necessitado. Seus lábios se encontraram com uma fome súbita um pelo outro, suas mãos moviam pelos corpos como se estivessem o descobrindo pela primeira vez. O corredor da escola pareceu sumir ao seu redor e os comentários dos quadros tornaram-se apenas zumbidos incômodos e distantes. Suas peles quentes e próximas não pareciam satisfeitas pelo contato ao contrário, apenas ansiavam por mais, querendo eliminar todas as brechas entre elas. Quando o ar finalmente terminou eles se separaram, olhando um nos olhos do outro e vendo o brilho escondido lá, a verdade sendo revelada. Estavam condenados a aquele sentimento por Deus sabe quanto tempo. E, mesmo assim, não se importaram, apenas se entregaram. O segundo beijo foi mais suave, quase uma leve carícia seguida de uma proposta indecente de Eric. E Philip deixou-se levar pelo ruivo para o quarto do rapaz, permitindo que o amasse pelo resto da tarde.

Quando Lúcio Malfoy recebeu, há dois meses atrás, a notícia de que o seu filho caçula estava apaixonado, quase teve uma outra crise. Philip estava amando um garoto. Mas o pior, estava amando um _Weasley_! E Lúcio quis rir, rir para não chorar (porque Malfoys não choravam, essa era a lei). Philip era a sua última esperança de ainda seguir algumas tradições da família Malfoy. Ele era imparcial, frio e, por muitas vezes, calculista. Porém, tinha sido rendido pela magia mais antiga de todas, tinha se rendido ao amor. Frustrado, o loiro jogou a carta do filho na lareira e a deixou ser consumida pelas chamas, as palavras ainda marcadas a ferro nas suas lembranças. Sorriu, não acreditando na ironia que era a vida. Já era o segundo Malfoy que se perdia por um Weasley. Hunf! Sempre tinha dito que essa família ainda seria a ruína do mundo bruxo! Mas nunca iria pensar que ela seria a _sua _ruína. Realmente, malditos ruivos!

**Fim**


	3. Pais e Filhos

**Fic 3: Pais e Filhos **_(song: With the arms wild open – Creed)_

**Shipper: **Ron & Hermione

**Resumo: **Ela tinha os olhos mais azuis que já tinha visto em uma criança e os cabelos loiros mostravam que jamais se associaria com a característica principal daquela família. Porém, mesmo assim, isto não fez de Rowena menos Weasley do que já era e talvez tenha sido isto que tenha cativado tanto Ron e Hermione.

* * *

**Pais e Filhos**

_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I close my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face_

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open_

Hermione Granger-Weasley pela primeira vez em sua vida sentia-se solitária. Ron havia sumido com Harry e Malfoy em algum lugar do mundo em uma missão designada pelo Departamento de Aurores enquanto Ethan, seu adorado Ethan, acabava de partir para Hogwarts para o seu segundo ano de escola, deixando a mãe de primeira viagem, super-protetora e dedicada mais uma vez com o coração na mão. Não conseguia assimilar que o seu adorado filho estivesse se tornando um rapaz independente mesmo diante da sua deficiência. E, por isso, ela sentia-se sozinha. A casa parecia grande e vazia sem os homens de sua vida a preenchendo e a dor de saber que somente até aí que se estenderia a sua família sempre a assolava cada vez que ela encontrava alguma lembrança de bebê do Ethan.

Suas mãos acariciaram com suavidade o pequeno macacão de algodão que havia encontrado em uma velha mala enquanto arrumava algumas coisas no armário e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Quando seu filho completou sete anos perguntou a mãe se poderia ter um irmão depois de ter conhecido os gêmeos Potter. Porém, Hermione ficou em dúvida se atendia o desejo do menino ou não, pois não tinha certeza se seria capaz de lidar com mais uma criança visto que Ethan por si só já exigia extrema atenção. Não que o garoto fosse arteiro ou coisa parecida, mas a cegueira ocasionada pelo ataque que sofreu antes de nascer fazia a já zelosa Sra. Granger-Weasley redobrar ainda mais os seus cuidados, enlouquecendo gradualmente Ron e Ethan. Contudo, agora que a casa estava vazia e durante meses ela não teria a companhia de seu menino e as suas risadas para poder alegrar o seu dia, ela pensava se já não seria hora de arrumar outra criança. O problema era que… ela não podia.

O ataque dos Comensais da Morte resultou em muito mais do que a sua quase morte e a cegueira de Ethan. Resultou na incapacidade de Rony e ela terem qualquer outro filho. Por anos Hermione não se importou com o fato, mas agora a sua resolução de ter uma família pequena se esvaia a cada segundo que revirava a mala com os velhos pertences do filho. Queria ter novamente a sensação de carregar uma criança em seu ventre, saber que havia uma vida crescendo dentro de si e ter alguém a quem amar com todas as suas forças. Alguém para passar seus ensinamentos, alguém para poder guiar pelo mundo, mais alguém para poder chamá-la de mãe. Entristecida, levou a roupa de bebê até o rosto e aspirou a fragrância que ela ainda possuía, o cheiro gostoso de criança que por anos preencheu aquela casa.

Depois de minutos nesta posição, a mulher resolveu retornar aos seus afazeres e guardando os velhos pertences de Ethan novamente na mala, a colocou mais uma vez no armário e fechou as portas, ajeitando seus cabelos, roupas e limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto e recolhendo seu material, pronta para partir para o Ministério onde trabalhava. Com isto, o assunto foi recolhido a um canto escuro de sua mente até que ele voltou novamente com força quando Dallas a contatara naquela mesma noite implorando por ajuda e companhia.

Day Potter estava doente, um quadro grave de pneumonia. Tinha sido internado as pressas no St. Mungos e foi para lá que Hermione correu, apenas para encontrar a mulher mais nova perambulando na sala de espera de um lado para o outro, desesperada, com o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas e as roupas impecáveis em desalinho.

- Hermione! – chamou num suspiro aliviado ao ver a melhor amiga do marido aparecer no fim do corredor e foi em direção a ela a passos rápidos, aceitando o abraço de consolo que a mulher lhe deu. – Eu não consigo encontrar Harry em lugar algum, o Departamento de Aurores disse que está tentando contato, mas parece que eles estão isolados nesta missão. – falou tudo rapidamente, passando as mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto aflito. – Eu mandei as crianças para a casa da Molly e até agora Davon não aparece para dar uma notícia. Eu sinto que vou enlouquecer! – desabafou, deixando-se ser novamente abraçada por Hermione. – Eu sou uma mãe horrível. – murmurou por fim e Granger sentiu seu coração contrair.

Dallas era a melhor mãe que conhecia. Dedicada e carinhosa e a ex-grifinória tinha que admitir que ficou surpresa diante da dedicação da mulher. A jovem viera de berço de ouro, família rica, sempre tivera tudo feito por ela e mesmo que fosse uma criança simples, mesmo que tivesse participado da guerra, ainda sim era uma garota inexperiente em relação a vida. Hermione confessava que achara o casamento dela e de Harry prematuro. A garota só tinha dezenove anos, Potter era ao menos um homem feito, e quando o primeiro filho deles nasceu ela não deu muito crédito e jovem, mas acabou surpreendendo-se. E, por isso, partia-lhe o coração vê-la denegrir-se dessa maneira se sozinha ela criava três filhos na ausência de Harry.

E, por outro lado, sentiu inveja da mulher. O nascimento dos gêmeos Potter foi o primeiro sinal de que Hermione queria mais da vida do que apenas um bom casamento, um filho e uma carreira. Fora filha única, sempre solitária, aprendeu a conviver em grupo somente quando entrou em Hogwarts e conheceu aqueles que hoje seriam a sua família: Ron e Harry. Nos primeiros anos de vida de Ethan o pensamento de ter outra criança nunca lhe foi querido, embora ela considerasse se o menino fosse sentir falta de ter um irmão ou irmã, alguém com quem brincar. E agora, ela percebia que quem sentia falta era ela. Ela queria mais alguém de quem cuidar. Sempre fora de sua natureza olhar pelos outros e sentia-se impotente quando não podia fazer isto.

- Você é uma ótima mãe, Dallas. E crianças adoecem, acontece. Não se martirize por isso. – falou em um tom amável e sentiu a mulher relaxar em seus braços. Por uma hora ambas ficaram nesta posição, sentadas na cadeira dura da sala de espera, aguardando qualquer notícia, quando foram interrompidas pela chegada esbaforida de Harry.

- Dallas! – o homem aproximou-se delas, puxando a mulher dos braços de Hermione e abraçando fortemente e assim o casal ficou por vários minutos, com Potter sussurrando palavras de consolo no ouvido da esposa e dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

- Hermione? – os olhos castanhos da mulher se viraram para encarar Ron com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. – Tudo bem? – ela respondeu com uma negativa de cabeça.

- Os médicos ainda não deram notícias de como está Day e estamos esperando há mais de uma hora e… - o ruivo fez um gesto a interrompendo.

- Não sobre isso… Falo de você. Parece um pouco… distante. – respondeu, a encarando firmemente e Hermione divergiu sua atenção do casal que ainda se abraçava para o marido. Será que valia a pena contar a ele o que a afligia nos últimos tempos? Não era como se Ron pudesse resolver seu problema, não é mesmo? Por mais que o homem sempre tentasse agradá-la, ele não era um Deus.

- É que… - hesitou, ainda observando Harry e Dallas. – às vezes tenho a sensação de querer mais. – voltou a atenção para o marido que arqueou as sobrancelhas e ficou levemente pálido.

- Mais… de que? – perguntou com um tom aflito de voz. Será que ela tinha se cansado dele? O jovem Weasley por anos sofreu da insegurança de que um dia Hermione se cansaria dele, da vida doméstica que tinha dado a ela, pois a mulher sempre fora brilhante, do tipo destinada a crescer e fazer sucesso e não apenas ficar atrelada a um emprego medíocre no Ministério e responsabilidades do lar.

A morena deu um sorriso ao ver a expressão do marido, sabendo claramente o que ele pensava e sacudiu a cabeça exasperada.

- Não Ron… eu sou feliz, extremamente feliz, e não consigo imaginar a minha vida de outra maneira, mas é que, às vezes, eu gostaria de ter um pouco mais. Mais de… nós. – terminou, o olhando significativamente e por alguns segundos o ruivo não compreendera as implicações daquelas palavras, até que finalmente as assimilou.

- Mione, sabe que eu faria de tudo e mais um pouco para realizar este seu desejo, mas é impossível… - calou-se quando viu lágrimas brotarem dos olhos dela.

- Eu sei. E eu me sinto tão impotente! Eu o vejo com a sua família, o vejo com os filhos de Harry e com seus sobrinhos, vejo seus olhos brilharem e percebo que você também quer para si o que teve quando cresceu. Uma casa cheia, risadas de crianças e tudo mais, mas eu não posso e me sinto inútil por causa disso. – soluçou, sendo prontamente envolvida pelos braços do homem que começou a lentamente acariciar seus cabelos.

- Não diga isso, você e Ethan são as melhores coisas da minha vida, e eu não poderia desejar por mais. – tentou acalmá-la em vão.

- Mas eu quero mais! Ethan está crescendo, tornando-se um rapaz maduro e independente e eu me sinto cada vez mais solitária naquela casa diante das suas viagens de missões e a ida dele para Hogwarts. – suspirou desolada e iria dizer mais se a chegada de Davon não os tivesse interrompido. Atentos, observaram o curandeiro relatar ao casal Potter o estado de Day, como ele ficaria no hospital em observação e que no momento estava fora de perigo. Quando o homem liberou os dois pais preocupados para ver o menino, Hermione sorriu satisfeita e os observou partir em direção ao quarto onde estava o garoto.

- Algum problema? – Davon indagou ao ver o casal Weasley parado no meio do corredor e a expressão desolada de Hermione. A mulher apenas o olhou longamente, lembrando-se claramente do rapaz que salvou a sua vida e de seu filho, o mesmo que lhe dissera que ela estava impossibilitada de engravidar novamente.

- Velhos problemas, apenas isso. – respondeu Ron com um olhar significativo em direção a Yale e um gesto de cabeça apontando Hermione abraçada a si.

- Hum… entendo. – murmurou o homem e ponderou um pouco antes de puxar um bloco e caneta do bolso de seu jaleco e rabiscando algo nele, destacando uma folha e entregando ao casal. Granger pegou o papel que continha um endereço e ficou o olhando de maneira curiosa e depois mirou Davon novamente o indagando sobre o que era aquilo. O ex-sonserino apenas sorriu para a mulher. – Aconselho os dois irem juntos a este lugar. Talvez encontre as respostas para os seus problemas lá. – disse com uma piscadela de olho e partiu para atender outros pacientes.

* * *

O endereço que Davon deu acabou provando-se ser um orfanato. Uma casa antiga no subúrbio da Londres trouxa. Uma mansão com fachada gasta, pintura velha e que tinha várias crianças correndo em seu enorme quintal dianteiro, rindo e gritando animadas enquanto usavam os velhos brinquedos do parquinho improvisado como forma de diversão. Ron apertou a mão de Hermione na sua e com o coração aos pulos, mas em passos firmes, adentrou a propriedade, praticamente carregando a mulher que olhava tudo a sua volta extremamente surpresa.

Mal chegaram a porta de entrada da casa o casal foi prontamente abordado por uma mulher com cabelos castanhos, combinando com os olhos, que estavam presos em um firme coque. Beirava seus trinta anos e usava uma roupa simples, que condizia bem com aquele lugar. Simpática, ela lhes sorriu de maneira calorosa, apresentando-se prontamente.

- Bem vindos, eu sou Samantha, posso ajudá-los? – perguntou num tom animado e os olhos chocolates de Mione a encararam como se ela fosse uma criatura de outro mundo, como se tudo o que estivesse acontecendo no momento fosse surreal. Quando Yale lhes deu o endereço à mulher esperava encontrar-se sendo encaminhada para mais um especialista em fertilidade, como das outras milhares de vezes, apenas para ter qualquer esperança sua destruída. Nunca que imaginaria que o homem iria sugerir um orfanato, a adoção.

Contudo, agora que pensava bem no assunto se indagava como esta idéia não havia lhe passado pela cabeça antes. Praticamente toda a sua vida revolvia sobre esse assunto. Não fora ela mesma que fora adotada pela família Weasley como mais uma filha, mais uma irmã? Harry mesmo chamava Molly de mãe então por que o mesmo não poderia acontecer com ela? O sangue nem sempre imperava e este velho conceito de que os genes eram o que mais importava que a fez ficar cega diante das possibilidades. Viu durante a guerra crianças, jovens, adultos, ficarem órfãos abruptamente. Seu melhor amigo era órfão e por anos tudo o que sempre quis foi o carinho de uma mãe, até encontrar isto nos braços da sra. Weasley. Mas será que estava pronta para ter esta mesma responsabilidade? Para aceitar o cargo de ser a mãe de alguém que, com certeza, deveria ter uma mãe perdida por aí?

- Um amigo nos encaminhou para cá. - Rony respondeu a simpática mulher, apertando a mão da esposa para lhe dar força.

Samantha por seu lado observou atentamente o casal. Eles eram jovens, não muito claro, mas ainda jovens, contudo havia algo neles que os diferenciava de qualquer outro casal que colocara os pés naquele orfanato. Os traços deles, o olhar, tudo indicava que eles eram duas pessoas que já viram muitas coisas na vida, coisas boas mas, principalmente, ruins. A mulher de cabelos castanhos cheios parecia incerta, não parecia ter convicção do que queria e se era realmente aquilo que desajeva. O homem no entanto parecia mais seguro e a cada aperto de mão que dava na esposa tendia a lhe dar confiança. Não era o tipo de casal que Sam esperava atender naquela tarde. Geralmente quem aparecia no orfanato estava mais do que com a cabeça feita, mas eles aparentavam insegurança. No entanto, oportunidade era oportunidade e aquelas crianças só queriam uma família, mesmo que a opção que fosse oferecida no momento não parecia ser a mais segura.

- Primeira vez de vocês no ramo da paternidade? - perguntou ainda com o sorriso firme no rosto e uma expressão agradável, apesar de todos os seus pensamentos desconfiados, e virou-se sobre os pés, entrando novamente na casa e esperando ser seguida de perto pelo casal.

- Temos um filho. - o ruivo respondeu enquanto Hermione olhava a sua volta com uma expressão curiosa e crítica. O lugar não era dos mais bem conservados, mas parecia aconchegante mesmo assim. - Mas depois dele minha esposa... - Ron lançou um olhar a morena ao seu lado e viu que ela retesou os ombros diante da menção da sua incapacidade de engravidar novamente. Sabia que a mulher se culpava aos extremos, por vezes, em várias crises de depressão ao ter novamente a esperança destruída por mais um especialista, ela chamava a si própria de aleijada por não ser mais habilitada a gerar filhos. Rony nestes momentos simplesmente a abraçava e a consolava, sem saber o que fazer. Hermione era uma mulher brilhante, mas extremamente emocional, e não admitia falhas. E o fato de não ser mais fértil era uma dessas falhas. - Achamos que é hora dele ganhar um irmão, ou irmã.

Samantha acenou positivamente com a cabeça, compreendendo a situação. Não era o primeiro casal que recorria a adoção depois de tentativas frustradas de concepção de filhos sangüíneos, e também não era o primeiro casal que a deixava insegura de confiar uma de suas adoradas crianças nas mãos deles.

- Devo avisá-los que se procuram um bebê esses são mais raros de se encontrar, há uma enorme fila de espera para conseguir se adotar um recém-nascido ou ao menos com alguns meses de vida. - começou a esclarecer todos os trâmites legais para eles já terem consciência plena de que teriam muito trabalho pela frente. Muitos candidatos a pais desistiam no meio do caminho e isso a entristecia, mas também a fazia perceber que essas pessoas não estava aptas, ainda, ao cargo. - Entretanto temos muitas crianças na faixa etária dos três anos aos dez nesta casa. - continuou explicando até que parou em frente a porta de uma sala e deu um sorriso ao ruivo que parecia ser muito mais amigável do que a mulher que ele praticamente arrastava pela mão através dos corredores. - Aqui é a sala de recreação. - apresentou, abrindo a porta e os três prontamente foram cumprimentados pelo barulho de crianças conversando, rindo e brincando dentro da sala. Todas entre três e sete anos e que dividiam com humildade impressionante os brinquedos gastos obtidos de doações, umas com as outras.

Os olhos escuros de Hermione percorreram o aposento com interesse, notando os desenhos feitos pelos pequenos e grudados nas paredes, as mesas diminutas e coloridas, os carpetes de borracha que se encaixavam como quebra cabeça, com letras e números, as crianças que corriam e os adultos que as vigiavam. Entretanto, sua atenção rapidamente foi atraída por uma figurinha que se destacava na multidão de pequeninos. Ela não interagia com as outras crianças e brincava solitária com uma boneca de pano ao canto da sala e os outros pareciam não fazer esforço nenhum em incluí-la nas conversas ou diversão. Como se em transe, a mulher soltou-se do marido e foi caminhando até a menininha de cinco anos, aproximando-se dela até ajoelhar-se ao seu lado e ambas ficarem na mesma altura.

Grandes e límpidos olhos azuis a encararam, sendo brevemente ocultados pela franja dos longos cabelos dourados que adornavam em grandes cachos o rosto de boneca da criança. Ela era um pouco mirrada para a idade que parecia ter, mas ainda sim era uma graça, e o seu isolamento lembrou Hermione dos tempos que ainda era uma caloura em Hogwarts tentando fazer de tudo para se encaixar e sendo debochada pelos colegas, até que encontrou em Harry e Rony uma amizade e companheirismo para toda a vida.

- Olá. - disse com um sorriso para a menina que a mirava com uma expressão desconfiada. - Você tem uma boneca muito bonita aí, qual o nome dela? - perguntou a garotinha retraída que abraçou a boneca fortemente contra o peito magro. A loirinha virou o rosto, voltando a brincar e ignorando a mulher que conversava com ela, mas Hermione recusou-se a aceitar aquele gesto como rejeição. Algo na menina a atraía imensamente desde o primeiro minuto que pôs os olhos nela e no momento não queria racionalizar o que. - Meu nome é Hermione, qual é o seu? - falou ainda em tom jovial e novamente os olhos azuis viraram-se para encará-la. Depois de vários minutos em silêncio com a garotinha avaliando a mulher ao seu lado intensamente é que ela finalmente respondeu.

- Rory. - disse com uma voz mínima. - E essa é Molly! - apontou para a boneca e a mulher sorriu.

- Rory? É um nome muito bonito. Sabia que eu também conheço uma Molly? - os olhos azuis da menininha brilharam. - Ela é a mamãe daquele rapaz ruivo lá. - falou, apontando para Ron parado ainda na entrada acompanhado por Samantha, ambos observando a cena com interesse.

- Ele tem o cabelo vermelho. É engraçado. - disse a pequena em comentário as mechas berrantes do homem e Hermione riu.

- Verdade. - e as duas engajaram em uma conversa divertida e longa.

Samantha apenas viu surpresa como em questão de minutos aquela mulher que não parecia muito disposta a adotar uma criança que não era de seu próprio sangue ter criado um laço com Rory tão rapidamente. Tinha que confessar que a loirinha era a sua favorita, havia sido entregue ao orfanato pelo serviço social depois da justiça ter tirado a menina da guarda da mãe viciada. A garotinha tinha chegado na casa mal cuidada e mal nutrida e por um breve momento Sam pensou que ela não sobreviveria. Depois disso, a menina, após recuperada, começou a se isolar das outras crianças, confiando apenas em poucos adultos. Quando perguntou a jovem porque ela fazia isso se já estava segura, a loirinha sempre respondia porque era diferente... como o pai dela. O mesmo pai que abandonou ela e a mãe. Sam nunca chegou a compreender as palavras enigmáticas vindas de uma criança tão jovem.

Viu de canto de olho um movimento e logo o homem ruivo juntava-se a esposa para conversar com a menina. O que aconteceu depois disso foi muito rápido para a funcionária processar. Durante semanas o casal Weasley visitou o orfanato, apegando-se cada vez mais a Rory e depois de dois meses ambos tinham entrado na justiça pedindo a guarda temporária da menina para acostumá-la primeiro a vida dela em família antes de adotá-la de vez. Foi com pesar que em uma tarde de quinta-feira chuvosa Samantha despediu-se de sua garotinha favorita e a viu ser levada pelo colo por Ron Weasley para o novo lar.

Rory por sua vez estava extremamente nervosa quando pisou pela primeira vez naquela casa estranha com aquele casal simpático que pareciam dispostos a serem seus novos pais. Ficou com medo, gostava de Rony e Mione, queria ficar com eles para sempre, mas sabia que não duraria muito, como não durou com os outros. Na primeira vez que ela fizesse uma esquisitice como a sua mãe dizia, eles a devolveriam. E esse dia chegou quando ela teve que conhecer seu novo irmão. Ethan Weasley tinha a mesma expressão simpática de Rony e cabelos parecidos com os de Hermione, mas os olhos eram estranhos, castanhos mas sem vida. Sua nova mãe tinha explicado que Ethan não podia enxergar, mas a sua mente infantil não tinha processado direito o que ela tinha dito. Por isso, quando o garoto mais velho aproximou-se dela e estendeu as mãos para lhe tocar o rosto, ela se apavorou. Não era muito dada a toques e quando isso acontecia costumava reagir de maneira ruim. E esta reação veio quando ela arremessou seu novo irmão através da sala usando algum poder oculto.

Hermione observou impressionada quando Rony correu até Ethan, o ajudando a se levantar e vendo que agora o menino tinha no lugar das mechas castanhas, vibrantes mechas púrpuras. Um gemido ao seu lado lhe chamou a atenção e surpresa viu Rory encolher-se contra o sofá com o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Sentida, ajoelhou-se em frente a garotinha e tomou as mãos dela entre as suas, mas a menina recuou apavorada.

- Rory querida, o que foi? - perguntou em tom maternal e a menina fungou.

- Vocês vão me devolver. Não quero que me devolvam, eu gosto de vocês. Prometo nunca mais fazer esquisitice. - choramingou e Mione apenas sorriu, secando com as pontas dos dedos as lágrimas dela.

- Não é esquisitice meu anjo, você é apenas especial... como nós. - explicou e para poder acalmá-la puxou a sua varinha e fez alguns feitiços que deixaram os olhos azuis da menina largos de fascinação. A mulher tinha que confessar que por muito tempo pensara como iria dizer a uma criança trouxa que estava sendo adotada por uma família bruxa, mas agora parecia que seus problemas tinham sido resolvidos e agora compreendia o que Samantha quis dizer quando falou que Rory isolava-se por achar-se diferente. A menina era uma bruxa, provavelmente por parte de pai, e isso explicava o fato de ter sido batizada de Rowena.

- Vocês não vão me devolver? - perguntou esperançosa e desta vez foi Rony a respondê-la.

- Nunca... E você sabe por quê? - Rory fez uma negativa com a cabeça. - Porque jamais devolveríamos a nossa filha.

A partir daí foi mais uma reviravolta que envolveu um processo relativamente rápido de adoção, Rowena teve o sobrenome Weasley acrescentado aos papéis que seriam a sua nova identidade e logo depois foi apresentada a sua enorme família de tios, primos e avós que gostavam de paparicá-la aos extremos, um irmão super protetor como o pai e uma mãe dedicada e carinhosa.

* * *

Samantha havia saído da imponente casa de subúrbio depois de ter entregue mais uma criança nos braços de mais uma família com a sensação de dever cumprindo. Com um sorriso ainda estampado no rosto, caminhou lentamente pelas ruas de Londres, parando na barraquinha de um vendedor ambulante e pedindo um copo fumegante de café. Quando estava prestes a entregar algumas libras ao homem como pagamento pela bebida, ouviu um grito vindo da esquina da rua que lhe chamou a atenção.

- ANDA RORY! - a mulher já com seus cabelos castanhos ficando brancos virou-se sobre os saltos para ver um rapaz moreno, olhos dourados e porte atlético acenar para alguém atrás de si. Quando virou-se novamente, viu uma bela jovem de longos cabelos loiros, largos olhos azuis e rosto de boneca desviar a sua atenção da vitrine de uma loja de roupas e lançar um olhar rápido ao rapaz no final da rua que foi prontamente acompanhado por um menino de cabelos negros e olhos violetas e que era abraçado pela cintura por um outro jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos âmbares. A loira sorriu abertamente e acenou para o grupo, afastando-se da frente da loja e correndo em direção a eles.

Ao passar por Samantha a garota desacelerou o passo e mirou a mulher que tinha uma expressão surpresa no rosto por longos segundos, antes de dar um largo e brilhante sorriso a ela e um aceno de despedida, voltando a correr e jogando-se nos braços do garoto de olhos dourados e sapecando um beijo nos lábios dele.

- Mulheres, vai entender! - Sam ainda ouviu o rapaz de olhos âmbares resmungar e virar sobre os saltos, trazendo o rapaz menor consigo e logo os dois casais sumiam rua abaixo. Aos poucos o choque da assistente social foi sumindo para ser substituído por um lago sorriso que fez seu coração dar um pulo e seu corpo ficar mais leve durante todo o caminho de volta ao orfanato. Por anos perguntou-se o que tinha acontecido a aquela garotinha que na sua mente era tão especial e sofreu e muito ao perdê-la para aquele casal, e parecia que obtera a sua resposta. E era nessas horas que ela via que apesar dos altos e baixos de sua profissão, ela mais que compensava. Se fosse para ter outros momentos como esse, ela compensava e muito.

**Fim**


	4. Canção de Ninar

**Fic 4: Canção de Ninar **_(Song: Lullaby - Creed)_

**Shipper: **Nenhum

**Resumo: **A primeira lembrança que ela tinha da mulher não envolvia sorrisos e abraços típicos de avó e o seu relacionamento com os anos não tornou-se melhor com a mesma, mas isso não muda o fato de que um modo ou de outro, Amélia Winford marcou a vida de Dallas para sempre.

* * *

**Canção de Ninar**

_Hush my love now don't you cry  
Everything will be all right  
Close your eyes and drift in dream  
Rest in peaceful sleep_

_If there's one thing I hope  
I showed you  
Hope I showed you_

A primeira lembrança que Dallas tinha da avó era da mulher lhe chamando a atenção em um dos milhares de jantares da alta roda da sociedade do qual participou ao longo dos anos. Ela tinha apenas três anos de idade e mesmo assim a voz dura de Amélia lhe dizendo para sentar com as costas retas, joelhos juntos, colocar o guardanapo estendido no colo, não apoiar os cotovelos na mesa, cortar a comida em pedaços pequenos e degustá-la em mínimas porções ficou incrustado em sua mente por anos. Mesmo depois quando saiu de sob o teto da mansão Winford e foi para Hogwarts, cada vez que se sentava à mesa da Sonserina lembrava-se do tom seco da mulher e rapidamente aprumava-se quando percebia que estava ficando com uma postura desleixada.

Por anos, durante toda a sua infância, ou ao menos nos primeiros dez anos que passou na convivência da avó, ela temeu a mulher. Temia cada olhada atravessada, cada beliscão como punição por uma gafe em algum evento importante, cada sermão recebido que no fim apenas a reduzia as lágrimas. Por anos achou que a mulher a qual chamava de _grandmère_ não se assemelhava em nada com as bondosas senhoras que cozinhavam nos finais de semana para os netos biscoitos com gotas de chocolate que costumava ver nos desenhos. Na verdade ela estava mais para a madrasta malvada da Branca de Neve do que qualquer outra coisa. E por anos desejou sair das garras dela, tendo o seu desejo concedido no dia em que uma coruja adentrou a janela da copa da casa e anunciou para todos que ela era uma bruxa.

Dallas tinha que confessar que o principal motivo do afastamento das duas tinha sido ela própria do que as atitudes de Amélia, visto que os anos na Sonserina a ensinaram a defender-se da postura amedrontadora da mulher. A menina que crescia e amadurecia não tinha mais papas na língua e os gritos de sua avó não a faziam chorar, nem mesmo derramar uma lágrima, mas a atitude fria e indiferente da senhora fazia. Apesar dos pesares, a sra. Winford ainda era da família, ainda a amava e foi por este mesmo motivo que no dia que a patriarca dos Winford bateu em sua porta depois de vinte anos, ela a aceitou em sua casa e concordou em ouvi-la, apenas para mais tarde receber a bomba:

A poderosa e inabalável Amélia Winford estava morrendo. A idade que parecia fugir atemorizada das vistas da empresária agora finalmente tinha criado coragem de alcançá-la e envolvê-la em seus braços cruéis e vingativos. A doença a estava consumindo aos poucos e não foram raras as vezes que em visita Dallas vira o sempre pulso firme de sua grandmère tremer ao levar a boca uma simples xícara de chá e fazia a bruxa pensar se ela não estava sendo punida por todas as suas atitudes. Entretanto, quando retornava para casa e repousava a cabeça no travesseiro a noite, a boticária costumava se perguntar: sendo punida pelo quê? Amélia apenas teve que adaptar-se a um mundo que na sua juventude era extremamente machista e saber ser firme para ser a esposa mais que perfeita do falecido Sr. Winford.

E eram nestes momentos de reflexão que Dallas recordava-se da sua segunda lembrança em relação a avó. Uma que por anos ficou escondida no fundo de sua mente, afogada por todas as memórias ruins que tinha de Amélia. A menina tinha apenas cinco anos quando em uma noite típica de Londres, fria e chuvosa, ela viu luz e ouviu sons vindos do velho escritório de seu avó. Tímida e com medo de levar uma bronca, a garotinha empurrou a pesada porta de carvalho gerando apenas uma pequena brecha que a permitiu ver o que acontecia dentro do aposento. Os relâmpagos que caíam sobre a cidade a faziam pular de susto, a lembrando o porquê de ter acordado a procura de seu pai e não o encontrado e, no momento, eles iluminavam com força a sala que tinha apenas a lareira acesa clareando o ambiente.

Um velho gramofone rodava um antigo disco sobre uma mesa de madeira polida, uma música que a jovem reconheceu ser da década de vinte. A figura de sua avó estava encostada contra o largo piano de calda que parecia contrastar imensamente com o clima sóbrio daquele escritório e ela segurava na mão uma taça de vinho tinto enquanto cantarolava de acordo com o ritmo suave da música. Na outra mão livre havia uma moldura e, curiosa, Dallas tentou inclinar-se mais um pouco para dentro da sala para ver de quem era a foto. E foi neste gesto que ela foi descoberta. Em questão de segundos os olhos escuros de Amélia recaíram sobre a neta que encolheu-se pronta para receber o esporro que com certeza estava por vir pelo fato de estar fora da cama. Por isso, surpreendeu-se quando tudo o que a mulher fez foi acenar para a menina para que ela entrasse de vez no aposento.

Hesitante, Dallas caminhou a passos lentos em direção ao grande sofá da sala, seus pés desnudos e quase cobertos pela grande camisola roçavam suavemente no caro tapete do lugar. Num pulo ela sentou-se sobre as fofas almofadas e observou atenta Amélia depositar a moldura sobre o tampo do piano e caminhar elegante até a garotinha, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Conheci seu avô quando tocava essa música. - murmurou de repente, surpreendendo Dallas diante da suavidade na voz dela. - Era o rapaz mais belo do salão, fazia todas as meninas suspirarem. - disse com um sorriso brotando no rosto e girando levemente a taça de vinho, passando o braço livre sobre os ombros magros da neta. - Winford era um nome de prestígio tanto naquela época como é hoje e todas queriam ser parte desta família. Gosto de dizer que tive sorte. - continuou enquanto a música ainda soava ao fundo. - Rupert me pediu em casamento também ao som desta música. No fim, tornou-se a nossa música. - relatou e a garota desviou o olhar do rosto sereno da avó para a moldura sobre o piano onde na foto havia um homem alto, ombros largos, rosto de barba espessa e olhos firmes. Vestia um fraque que Dallas assumiu ser preto visto que a foto era descolorida e segurava nos braços uma versão mais jovem de Amélia belamente vestida em um traje de noiva. - Você tem os olhos dele. - declarou depois de um momento de silêncio.

- A senhora chorou quando ele morreu? - Dallas atreveu-se a perguntar em uma voz mínima. Agora entendia parcialmente a sessão nostalgia pela qual a mulher estava passando. Era o aniversário de morte de seu avô. Dez anos faziam que ele havia falecido e pelas histórias que ouvira de seu pai, gostaria de ter conhecido o homem. Ele parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que sairia como o vovô de desenhos animados. E, às vezes, a menina se perguntava se ele ainda estivesse vivo Amélia seria um pouco diferente, um pouco menos fria.

- Não! - respondeu firme e sem encarar a menina. - Winfords são pessoas fortes mesmo diante de uma grande adversidade. Rupert jamais toleraria um gesto de fraqueza de minha parte. A minha força era o que ele mais admirava e eu jamais iria desapontá-lo, mesmo em seu funeral. - falou seca, erguendo-se do sofá em um gesto fluído e encaminhando-se até o piano, tomando mais um gole de seu vinho. - Mas venha, quero que você aprenda essa música. Venha! - ordenou e hesitante Dallas também levantou-se para logo depois acomodar-se no banco do piano com a avó ao seu lado que prontamente começou a lhe ensinar os acordes da canção que marcara a sua vida.

Agora, trinta e cinco anos depois, novamente Londres estava tendo mais um de seus típicos dias frios e chuvosos. Uma canção era cantada por uma jovem com voz de soprano enquanto o padre lentamente dizia as suas últimas palavras de despedida à Amélia Winford. Baixinho e para não interromper a cerimônia, Dallas cantarolava a música sob a respiração junto com a mulher enquanto vagarosamente os funcionários do cemitério deslizavam o caixão de Amélia para dentro da cova que residia ao lado da de Rupert Winford. Assim que o padre disse a última frase que consistia em um "descanse em paz", as pessoas começaram a se disperçar e os coveiros a preencher o buraco cobrindo o caixão de terra.

Dallas ainda permaneceu no mesmo lugar mesmo com o cemitério esvaziando completamente. Harry, ao seu lado, segurava o grande guarda-chuva que os cobria enquanto abraçava a esposa pela cintura e mirava seu rosto com intensidade esperando alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Sabia que o relacionamento da amada não havia sido dos melhores com a avó, mas nos últimos anos ambas tinham chegado a um entendimento e Potter sabia o quanto a mulher ainda era importante para a boticária, mesmo depois de todas as brigas e desentendimentos.

- Dallas? O cortejo está partindo. Ainda temos que receber os convidados. - falou em um sussurro e a mulher mirou olhos secos e impassíveis no marido.

- Vá na frente, eu tenho que fazer algo. - pediu e Harry hesitou um pouco antes de entregar o guarda-chuva a ela e afastar-se da mulher a caminho do carro. Dallas ainda observou quieta os funcionários do cemitério jogarem o último punhado de terra sobre o caixão de sua avó até que eles finalmente partiram, a deixando sozinha. Somente ela e a lápide branca de mármore.

_- You and I, said goodbye I thought I'd die 300 flowers _- começou a cantar em uma voz quase sumida, seus olhos cravados na lápide. Essa fora a canção de seus avós, a canção que os fez se conhecerem, que embalou seus momentos românticos, que Amélia a ensinou na única noite em que ela deixou de lado a pose de empresária sem consideração e foi apenas a sua grandmére. - _I've sitting here for hours, can't seem to make up my mind _- continuou e antes mesmo de chegar no segundo verso sentiu a sua voz engasgar e sua garganta começar a fechar. Os seus olhos ardiam e ela os esfregou com força esperando que o que quer que a estivesse incomodando sumisse neste gesto. - _You and I, second chance, home town romance..._ - sem aviso as lágrimas começaram a cair e entre soluços e lágrimas ela continuou a música até que esta terminasse.

Sorriu logo em seguida, pensando em como mal havia sido enterrada Amélia já deveria estar revirando no túmulo por causa de seu choro. "Winfords são pessoas fortes mesmo diante de grandes adversidades", era o que ela sempre dizia cada vez que Dallas ameaçava cair em prantos. Gargalhou, sua risada sendo levada pelo vendo e abafada pela chuva.

- Eu sinto muito Amélia. - disse ainda com um sorriso, secando bruscamente as lágrimas. - Mas agora eu sou uma Potter. - completou ainda em um tom divertido para depois ficar subitamente séria. - Adeus grandmère. - desejou e erguendo os ombros em postura firme e confiante, virou-se rapidamente, tomando o mesmo caminho que Harry seguiu mais cedo e apagando de toda a sua mente qualquer lembrança ruim que tivesse da mulher. A partir de agora iria armazenar apenas as memórias boas, mesmo que essas fossem poucas, mas eram o suficiente para ela guardar com extremo carinho até o fim de seus dias.

**Fim**


End file.
